Call of the Wolf
by heliophobia
Summary: Embry Call never thought that he'd imprint.One day he finds a girl who is almost ran over by a truck.Would this girl be his imprint?The usual feelings R different than the normal imprints.& would he ever get a feeling that he really belongs in La Push?R
1. Head Lights

1. Head Lights

* * *

I couldn't remember why I was running. But my legs wouldn't let me stop. Soon it started to snow. The cold flakes stinging against my bare skin. Clouds of hot breath left my mouth as I gasped for air. There were some lights on the other side of the forest, I nearly tripped on tree roots trying to make a new path. 

There was a thin road between divided woods and a ran over the cracked pavement.

The freezing rain had made the surface slippery and I fell forward, my elbows hitting ground hard. I slid about two meters to the center. My runners made a high skidding sound. For a moment I lay there. Catching my breath. My arms throbbed. My tears seemed to freeze on my cheeks.

Then, something shiny caught my eyes. It seemed to dance in the distance. Getting closer. Closer. Too fast.

My eyes opened as wide as dinner plates as I watched the head of a truck swerve towards me from the sloped hill a head. Pushing myself up from the ground, the grips of my shoes were useless and I fell flat on the ground again. I cried out and tried again. Only to have the same result. As I tried to claw myself over the ice to get away from the fast approaching truck, I realized I was crying and shouting to no one.

The glowing orbs of the head lights were only a few meters away. With a half hearted attempt to protect myself, I flung my bloody arms in front of me.

The breath was knocked out of me. I could hear my scream echoing into the night sky. But I was surprisingly warm. Very warm.

My head hit something hard, yet springy.

I lay there. Not moving. Maybe I was paralyzed. Maybe I was just slowly...painfully dieing. Funny how it didn't really seem to bother me as I thought of these options.

I screamed again as a face loomed over me. My lungs felt strained as I tried to gasped for more air to fill up my voice for a sharper scream.

A warm hand flitted over my face. To my forehead. Pressing so tenderly and carefully I hardly even felt it if not for the heat, to my jaw where he brushed my dark hair away from my wide open mouth, to my arms that were still throbbing painfully.

When he brushed over my cuts and bruises over my elbows I took a sharp intake of air and sobbed.

"You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay, just hang in there." His voice was soft, almost shy.

I whimpered.

Larger flakes of snow drifted and landed on my numb body. But the heat radiating off him seemed to quickly melt the snow and thaw my hollowed body. He wrapped his warm hands around me and lifted my up, close to him, with ease. As my bare skin touched him he cursed in shock.

Then he ran. I never knew any one who could run so, so fast. I would have started to seize with the cold wind pelting against us on normal occasions. But this stranger seemed to calm it down. Calm me down.

My eyelids start to droop in exhaustion. My whole body going limp.

"Hey, hey! We're almost in town. C'mon. Don't go to sleep! I-I don't even know your name!" He said hoarsely.

I could hear the panic in his voice. And the snap decision conversation to keep my brain from dieing.

It worked. I smiled slowly and moved my lips. No words I said were loud enough to be heard. So I cleared my throat noisily and started again.

"W-why do you want to know my n-name?"

My jaw hurt from my clenched teeth.

"Why? Why wouldn't I want to know a name of a beautiful girl?" He forced a sincere tone.

I giggled groggily.

"What ever...fine...it's Emma. What's your name?"

"Now why would you want to know my name for?" He chuckled.

"I would like to thank my hero." I grimaced at how lame that sounded.

"Embry Call."

I laughed. What a weird name.

"Oh shut up." He said defensively.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Making sure my frozen cheek was against his warm skin.

Skin? Then I noticed that he was half naked. Weird.

When I was silent for much too long he shook me.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't really mean that. Yeah my name is stupid...uh...I think my mom named me after a famous soap opera star. My friends make fun of me too! It's okay. Say something?" He pleaded.

"You talk too much. I'm going to sleep."

Then I drifted into the darkness.


	2. Embry

**2. Embry  
**

Five days after—after I almost became road kill—Embry always showed up to check on me. I would've thought that his concern for me would have been a bit creepy, but it felt right…natural.

When he asked me where I lived, I told him I didn't remember. That my fall must have joggled my memory. But really, I didn't want to tell him that I had run away. From a nightmarish hell that I didn't know how I survived in the process of escaping.

Being the kind stranger that he was, he let me sleep in his small squashed house on the first day. But I told him that I didn't want to intrude, after all, I didn't know what his life was like, and I really didn't want him to find out about what mine was like.

So he made a deal with his friend—Quil—who was like Embry, russet skinned, jet black cropped hair and the size of the La Push trees.

Quil seemed to be ecstatic that I was staying over. Though they both eyed me too much(Quil giving me those nudging winks or Embry, a shy smile) I felt awkwardly comfortable.

The sheets smelt of the wood and oceans that their houses boarded on. I had to admit, it was quite beautiful at dawn, when the sun sets over the hills, throwing everything in shadow leaving a mystifying tinge line of orange on the horizon.

Twisting my legs between layers of quilt blankets and pillows I thought about my day ahead.

Embry and Quil never seemed to go to school. Which was fine with me, I spent most of my time at the beach, throwing stones and hanging out with the boys. Usually the rest of the Quileute boys would come down here and do the stupidest things. Like cliff diving off of huge heights. I would've taken the small rock jutting out only a few meters up from the black waters. Embry and Quil had both shocked me when they said it was fun. Boys! _Sheesh! _One time I noticed a girl hanging out with one of the taller boys…Jacob I think was his name…she was quite pretty—pale and looking like a recovering patient—I noticed that she held her sides a lot. I asked who she was and Embry and Quil said her name was Bella. I felt left out when they kept eyeing each other, grinning, then look back at the girl named Bella, then at Jacob. I felt left out and wanted in on their little gossip.

"Jacob has a big time crush on her." Quil said.

I looked at Jacob, then back at Quil.

"Why won't he just tell her then? He has the looks. The bubbly-ness of a puppy—." I glared at them when they snickered, "and he's quite tall."

Embry looked at me carefully.

"You like tall guys' hunh?" Quil said, hurt.

He was shorter than the rest.

"Don't worry Quil. You know I _love_ you." I batted my eyelashes comically.

"Truth is—that girl—Bella, just got dumped." Embry said quietly.

"And she's trying to get Jacob!" I gasped.

"NO!" Quil and Embry said together.

"She got dumped by this other guy that we kind of hate. Jacob is just trying to help her."

I sighed and brushed the sand off of my feet.

"This topic is just too somber for me." I looked up at the sky and watched an eagle soaring over the ocean's edge. I sighed and looked back at the boys.

"Let's do something fun."

Quil glowed at the idea of fun and jumped up, stretching his broad muscles. "What should we do?"

Embry got up and towed me with him. One hand comfortable wrapped around my shoulders and the other one randomly picking flowers and pushing them into my braided pigtails.

It felt normal to wrap my arm around his lean torso, though he was also well built, he was skinnier than the other boys. I had gotten used to the fact that he hardly ever wore a shirt, since all the Quileute boys never did either. Maybe they were built like a superhuman, who could withstand minus thirty degrees weather. Quil took a stone and skipped it along the crashing waves. Over the curve of the cliffs I could see four Quileute boys jumping off the top.

"Crazy." I said, shaking my head like I always did.

"Watch it. Jacob is coming." Quil muttered suddenly quiet.

Embry unwrapped his arm from me with such speed that it left me temporarily dazed. He turned toward Jacob and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Where's Bella?" Quil asked.

"She went home." He said simply.

Jacob was really gorgeous. His russet skin seemed as smooth as silk. Actually, they all looked the same.

"Clones." I thought.

"We were just wondering what to do. You want to hang out or whatever?" Embry said, sounding casual.

"What do you want to do? I thought that I'd catch some z's." He rubbed his dark eyes.

"Well my dirt bike still works." Embry said happily. "How about your Harley? It works fine doesn't it?"

Jacob looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"I'm not in the mood to ride tonight. Why don't you take Emma into town or something. She's probably bored to death by you two."

I was surprised to know that Jacob actually knew my name. We only met once, briefly. When I was taken in by Embry soaking wet and bleeding. I was half conscious. Had Embry told him my name?

Quil and Embry seemed to understand their "brother" completely and nodded, slapping Jacob on the back in a comforting gesture. I tried to make my face less twisted by my confusion as I forced my eyebrows to unknit and smile as I waved at Jacob's retreating figure.

* * *

Embry tapped my knuckles as I leaned all the way back in the cinema chair. The flashing screen lights dancing across my face. I turned to him. 

"What?" I whispered, sounding annoyed and slightly scared.

"Your eyes are as wide as dinner plates." He snickered.

I stuck out my tongue and regretted it as he started to laugh so hard my chair shook.

The movie was terrifying. With those scenes where these zombie like figures jump out from no where scream a blood curdling scream. I shivered and shifted myself against Embry's shoulder. His white cotton shirt smelt just like him. A sweet spice. Almost like cinnamon. I was fully aware that his lips were pressed to the top of my head. His warm breathe blowing loose strands of my dark hair around my cheeks.

The girl in the movie was holding an axe. She was sweating and swallowing hard. Her eyes were wide, probably not as large as mine would go, as she slowly advanced towards the attic.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Don't go in there. You know its in there so why are you going in? What is a fucking axe going to do?" I muttered against Embry's shoulder.

Embry laughed and wrapped his popcorn free arm around me so I would lean closer in to him.

The door handle rattled and the girl stopped walking. She still held the axe high above her head. The door knob jiggled again and then stopped. There was a deafening silence. I was breathing quickly. Knowing something scream worthy was coming up. Slowly she turned around then-

I jumped and leaped into Embry's waiting arms. He didn't hold back his silent pits of laughter and let it ripple out into the theater. Many people were screaming their heads off, others were staring at Embry and Quil who were both laughing. Either at me or the stupid movie.

When the movie ended I couldn't move. I clung onto Embry's neck and didn't let go.

"What's wrong Em? C'mon, it wasn't that scary!"

I shook my head and buried my face into his chest.

"My legs are asleep." I mummbled.

"What?" Embry said shaking my shoulders a bit.

Quil had left to use the bathrooms.

I uncovered my face and glared up at Embry.

"My leg's fell asleep." I said through gritted teeth.

When he saw my face he burst out laughing then calmed down when more people stared.

Apparently I was crying.

"Aw Em. Don't cry."

He leaned in and kissed away my tears. I could feel his hot lips against my skin. How they gently brushed the surface.

My eyes locked with his. My stomach ached with a fluttering feel. I was holding my breath.

Embry smiled and leaned in closer until our foreheads met and my vision of his face blurred.

He blew warm air into my face, his lips coming closer to mine.

I could feel the embaressing flush on my cheeks as I closed my eyes and waited for his warm lips to be pressed against mine.

Suddenly he drew back and ruffled his hair.

I stared at him. His emotions were masked. He looked slightly confused when he tilted his head to look at me.

"C'mon its late. And I think Quil fell in the toilet."

He took my hand in his over large ones and towed me out to the rows of seats. Using the dark, I wiped the last traces of my tears away.

* * *


	3. Memory

**3. Memory**

* * *

As we rode in Jared's big black truck—me being squashed in between Quil and Embry—the silence was terrible. 

I started to bite my nails until they were a jagged, lethal weapon. Amusing myself by scratching angry pink lines into my skin on my arm—a terrible habit when I'm deathly bored—until Embry placed his hot hand to stop me from drawing a scratchy sad face on my forearm.

Quil kept stretching his broad muscles and kicking the back of the passenger seat. Jared snapped at him to knock it off, throwing pop cans back. My fingernails dug deep into my palms creating crescent moons on the pad of my flesh.

When on the freeway I couldn't bare the silence any longer and asked Jared—kindly—to turn on the radio. Any station, just let it be loud enough to block out my embarrassed thoughts.

When a particularly calm song came on I sang along. It was an old song but I've always listened to it when I needed to go to sleep.

As the truck was surrounded by walls of trees, and hardly any light shone through the windows, I let myself doze.

I was running in the rain. My sneakers making those annoying squeaky noises along the smooth pavement. I turned off onto a gravel path and looked back. There was a familiar structure there. It was a plain white house. Baby blue laced curtains and red oak porch steps.

It was my house.

Was my house really that small? I remembered it to be bigger.

* * *

I kept running, the emerald shimmer of the forest ahead seemed a nice refuge. I wiped my face with my shirt, the rain stinging my eyes. When I pulled the cloth away I stopped running. It was soaked red. Red with blood. I brought a shaking hand to my lip and pulled back when I felt the sting. My fingers dripped with droplets of blood. 

Feeling around my face I found that I was covered with blood. A lot of blood. My breathing became difficult as panic bubbled into my throat. Wanting to scream but couldn't from the blocked wind pipe.

Furiously I kept wiping away at my face, but I never seemed to stop bleeding.

I fell to my knees. The mud sloshed and soaked my jeans. The grass around me was splattered with blood drops when I sneezed from the cold. I couldn't breath.

I grabbed at my chest. Coughing and then more blood came.

I was dieing.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!!"

Jared stomped on the brakes just in time before I climbed over the dazed looking Quil and fell out of the truck. I rolled on the gravel road. The sharp rocks scratching my arms as I struggled to my feet. My chest felt oddly heavy, yet I felt buoyant.

Embry held my up as I coughed and coughed.

Dry, painful coughs. But no blood.

Tears came to my eyes as I shifted my entire wait onto Embry. My legs felt like jelly. I wobbled as I struggled to control myself only to fall again onto the gravel.

Embry and Quil made to help me up again but I thrust my arms towards them and shouted.

"Just, just let my lie here for a while."

I closed my eyes and the bloody mess from my dream came back again.

This time I was inside the house.

There was someone sprawled on the couch. He was quite pale. Yet he looked terribly beautiful. He had red, red eyes. And a smile that made me shake uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" I said.

He picked at a shiny pointy tooth and ran his marble fingers through his blond hair.

"Don't you remember me?"

I took a step back towards the kitchen, where the phone was, and the cutlery.

"No."

He narrowed his eyes and sprang up too quick for a human, off the couch.

"That makes me sad Emma. You don't even remember your boyfriend?"

I gasped and dropped the butcher knife I had hid behind my back. It made a sickening crash against the linoleum floor.

"Riley!" I shouted more to fill the crushing silence than acknowledging him. "We broke up Riley." I emphasized that we still were. "What…what happened?"

I watched as Riley made a fist that looked oddly rock like. A small boulder.

"I've been given a gift Emma." He sneered. "A gift to make you mine again. We will never be apart…for all of eternity."

I staggered back until I hit something cold. Like ice.

I yelped when the cold object laughed. A chilling high-pitched evil laugh.

"Really Riley? You'd have her rather than me?"

White as marble—like Riley—the red flamed haired woman stood in dirty ripped clothes. She was also bare foot. Her arms wrapped over her strong body.

"I'm. Not. His." I said through gritted teeth.

I swung my arm to slap her, only to be thrown back against the living room wall. My arm hitting the couch, my head on the arm rest. _Crack!_ I think that was my nose.

Laying there, half conscious, I watched through drooping eyelids as the red head approached me and yanked my hair.

I screamed and groaned.

"Not so clever. Are you?"

I kept my mouth shut, knowing that if I opened it, I would only make things worse.

"Cat got your tongue?" She purred.

"Let her go."

I heard Riley's voice.

My head fell back onto the arm rest. My nose making a gross _skrish_ sound.

"Fine. She's no use for my plan anyways."

"What _is_ your plan?" Riley asked. Fully excited.

_Son of a bitch._

"I'll tell you later when I find more…of us."

I could hear the evil smile in her tone.

They left me there, suffocating in my own blood.

Blood. So that's why I was bleeding.

"Are you okay?"

Embry lifted me into his arms and hugged me as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just—." I closed my eyes and saw blood. "Motion sickness. It passed."


	4. Clumsy

**4. Clumsy**

* * *

_A/N: Hi, I'm sorry for the confusion on chapter 3. It's just that I have the story all planned out it just kind of makes sense to me and that I assume that others would too. But of course ASSUME makes an ASS out of U and ME. But mostly me. I hope that this chapter 'kind of' clear things up a bit. But the result to her dream (trying not to give much away) will be cleared up in later chapters. _

_And yes. The red head IS Victoria. Why is she doing in a New Moon plot? Let's just say this takes place near the end of New Moon. This is also cleared up in this chapter. So let's get this chapter moving!_

* * *

Embry sat on my bedside as he watched me fiddle with a lock of my dark hair. His eyes watched every little thing I did. Like yawning and snuggling into my warm, warm sheets like a furry animal going into hibernation.

When I stared back at him he asked if I needed anything. Water. Tylenol. Food.

"Nah. I'm fine. Just—yawn—really cold."

Truly. The relapse memory that I had in Jared's truck left me chilled to the bone. How could I have forgotten? Traumatic shock? Or chosen forgetfulness?

Embry grinned and took off my layers of quilts and blankets.

"Hey!" I slapped his hand, "what are you doing? I just said I was cold!"

He climbed onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around me in a great bear hug—lying down of course—he covered both of us under with the layers of fabric and I pressed my cheek to his chest.

He was shirtless again.

"Idiot." I smiled as I pressed my fingertips to his face.

He was hot. Real hot. Burning.

"Holy cow Embry! You're burning up!" I hissed at him.

Embry laughed, I could feel the low sound vibrating inside his chest.

"I'm fine Em. You worry too much."

"Oh like you? Seriously you should go see a doctor! What if it's something serious?"

"I'm telling you. I'm fine. I feel fine." He smiled and patted me on the head.

I growled and let go of him, rolling to the other side of the bed. My back turned towards

Him.

"Aw Em. Don't hate me because I'm hot." He snickered at his own joke.

I rolled back to him and rolled my eyes.

"That's lame Embry. Even for you."

Giving into his warmth I slept beside him. Until I knew it, night has passed and hello a new day.

No more memory dreams like yesterday. It seems to be fogged up in my mind. Pushed back to the dusty parts of my brain.

Embry was fast asleep on the hardwood floor. His long legs tangled with the wooden chair legs and desk.

Knowing I wouldn't have the superhuman strength to lift him onto the bed without waking him up, I carefully lay the heavy blankets on him.

Stepping over the heap of sheets and the sleeping form of Embry, I crept silently into the hallway. I could hear Quil's loud rumbling snoring from across the hall.

The pantry was a small cramped space but I made do. The only cooking I've done back home—a pang hit my head as I thought about home—was making Sunday breakfast. Frying up the eggs was a piece of cake.

My stomach protested against such a tasty thought.

Quil was the first one up as I dished out the omelets, sausages and toast. He licked his lips at the smell of food and dug in greedily.

"Hey!" I slapped him with the spatula. "Save some for Embry."

He ignored me and at five sausages.

"Food?" Embry asked from the hallway, his tone of mock surprise.

"Yes food! Now eat something before Quil inhales everything." I glared at Quil.

Embry playfully slapped Quil on the back of the head and stole his plate, inhaling his portion.

_Geez! Human garbage cans these boys._

They were done after ten minutes. They took the extra five minutes squabbling who ate the most so that the person who ate the least could have the last piece of toast.

"Quil your refrigerator is empty. And I'm not even exaggerating. I got a couple of bills here…"I riffled through my pockets and un-crumpled the pieces of paper and smoothed them out. One had drops of blood on it. I hid that carefully away from Embry.

"Could you take me to the grocery store?"

Quil looked at Embry. Embry scratched his head and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Okay. But I might not be able to stay with you."

My eyebrow twitched and I knew I was giving him a questioning look.

"Embry and I have some…stuff to do. With the rest of the Quileute guys. Sorry Em."

I hesitated a bit then nodded.

"Sure. No biggy."

I brought their dishes to the sink and started to wash them. Tapping my foot as if to hurry my pace with the annoying chore.

Embry's warm hand touched my shoulder to turn me around, the other shutting off the tap.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

I hated when he looked at me like that. Like I was about to drop dead any moment.

"I'm fine. I'll just soak up the La Push sun and oxygen then maybe…I don't know. Sleep." I shrugged.

He turned me around and hugged me gently. A friendly gesture.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear. We'll do something fun. Something other than watch movies." He vowed.

"_Stupid_ movies." I corrected.

He snorted and held my soapy hands.

"Only you would jump into someone else's seat at a movie theater."

I sniffed and made a fake _hmph _sound. "It's not my fault."

Quil made a gagging action behind Embry's back and I blushed. I returned to washing the dishes and Embry and Quil walked upstairs to change.

I didn't see the difference. They were both still shirtless.

* * *

Quil and Embry walked me to the small store and gave me orders that if I needed directions, to ask the front counter. Saying that they were friends with the cashier and she would be happy to help me. _A helpless lost foreigner._ As Embry stated.

I was done shopping in less than forty-five minutes. The cashier was pretty. She had crow black hair and a chipper smile. Her eyes were almond shaped and a strong prominent nose.

She gave me directions back to the houses—I did forget the way sadly—and headed back to Quil's house with handfuls of grocery bags.

I walked along the lush green woods. There was a clear blue sky, birds fluttered by on branches singing merry tunes.

_Snap!_

I stopped walking—or skipping like an idiot—and stared at the direction of the sound. I was being paranoid I know, but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

What if Riley had followed me? Bringing along that horrible vile red head?

When all I could hear was another round of chirping, I started moving again.

_Whoosh! Snap! Crack!_

This time I was sure something was following me. My eyes were wide I was sure. Cans of soup clang together in the bags.

I was sure I saw something too. A shadowy figure. It was just standing there. Just among the trunks of those moss covered trees.

Ignoring all panic alarms and protesting thoughts, I stupidly walked into the woods. My actions reminding me of the girl in the movies with the axe above her head—only I have five bags of groceries—walking into a trap.

When I was half way through the trees I stopped and listened. I couldn't see the shadowy figure anymore. But I was sure it was where I was just standing a moment ago.

Watching me.

My arms ached so I set down the bags and sat down on a particularly mossy dead trunk. Its roots sticking up like spider legs. I leaned my head back on the roots and closed my eyes. The sound was peaceful. The nice breeze cutting through branches.

Something smelt really good. Almost like a spice. Cinnamon maybe. My mouth opened to inhale, to taste the air.

Opening my eyes I screamed.

I fell off the trunk and pushed myself off the soil.

My eyes looked right into dark black eyes of a very, very large bear.

But its snout was too long. It had a dog like characteristic also. Wolves aren't that big though…were they?

My breathing calmed when it didn't advance. I was crouched, still looking up at the large dark beige animal. It sniffed the bags of groceries I had lying on the ground and looked back up at me.

It was as if it was saying: "I don't like canned peas." Or something.

I walked carefully slow towards the bags and picked them up. Its hot breath made me sweat. I could feel its fur on my shoulder. It was too close. Way too close. But I didn't feel scared anymore. Just fascinated.

"Embry!"

I jumped at the sound.

The large wolf whined and started to back away.

"Wait!" I was going to shout, my arm outstretched until I saw Jacob walking towards it.

Or was 'it' Embry?

_That's a stupid thought._

But when Jacob saw me his face crumpled.

Were there traces of tears on his face?

Slowly…before my eyes. I watched the wolf turn into the boy who saved me.

Embry.

* * *

Embry had tried for the past hour to calm Jacob down. I tried to help him but I just ended up staring at him.

_Embry's a wolf? Embry's a wolf?! And Jacob knows? Wait Jacob? Oh right I'm supposed to be comforting him._

"It's not your fault Jacob." I heard Embry say.

I quickly caught on.

_Bella is probably back with her ex._

The thought about the ex stung me.

I patted Jacob's back as he growled and kicked at pieces of metal in his garage.

"Stupid leech!" He kicked an enormously large sheet of metal out of the garage.

"JACOB!" Embry shouted.

Jacob glared at his best friend then at me.

"I'm going for a_walk_. Tell Sam that."

"Right."

Embry and I watched as Jacob stalked off.

I took out two coke cans from the dirty grocery bags and handed one to Embry. He looked at my apologetically and accepted the beverage.

"So…" I began.

"Yup." He said, smacking his lips on the p.

There was an awkward silence before I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He frowned.

I wiped my mouth on his shirt I was wearing and giggled.

"I get why you were laughing the other day. When I said Jacob was like a puppy."

"Oh."

There was another silence as we both tilted the cans to our mouths. Embry finished his with a noisy gulp and crumpled it in his hands.

"You're not…you're not scared?" He finally said.

"Scared? HA! I'm terrified."

I pointed to my eyes and widened them.

He laughed.

"So, you really don't mind that, that I'm a…"

"Loveable puppy? Nah. As long as you're potty trained." I grinned.

He wrapped my arms around my neck and attempted to nuggy me.

But still, I wondered why I wasn't scared. I should be.

But it was Embry. Just playful, loveable Embry.

God…he _is_ a dog.


	5. Adapt

**5. Adapt**

* * *

I washed off all the grime that had stuck to me when Embry had tried to teach me some self defense moves. Which was pointless, I'd probably forget everything I learned when I actually would need it.

It was a gorgeous day, no freezing wind that would cut through skin. Actual sunbeams had broke through the thick clouds and pooled over us. Embry's skin was irresistible in the golden light. As he held me with his large hands to mold me into the right position, I swear I had stopped breathing.

Why did he always make me feel addicted to him? It felt like we've known each other for_years_ instead of just a month.

A month, had that much time go by already?

I remember his warm breath against my bare neck, I would shiver and he'd hold me closer to his warm body.

Sighing, I turned off the hot water and grabbed the towel off the hook.

A cloud of steam followed my procession. I bushed my dripping hair back and wiped the fug off the mirror.  
I was slightly darker, maybe from the sun no doubt, also slightly pinkish. I thought about how Embry had kissed my cheek before he had to run off with Quil and Jared.

Quil was sitting on his couch and flipping through channels. The fluorescent light flickering across his face.

"Hey Quil."

He looked up and smiled at me.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, rubbing my hands together to get back the warmth I had lost from exiting the sauna made bathroom to the refrigerator like hallway.

"He's probably out cold in your room. I'm sure if you poke him hard enough in the ribs he'd wake. But watch out, he has a nasty temper when he wakes up." Quil warned.

I walked back up the stairs and patted my own shirt down. It had some splotches here and there from when I had fell and scraped my elbows on that "fateful" night when Embry had saved me. _Ah well_. I thought.

I entered the bedroom and saw Embry stretched out on the bed. His legs dangling off the edges. I crept slowly towards him. He looked so young when he was sleeping. Almost like a little kid.

Though in his sleep he still looked very hot. I smiled at my stupid thought and brushed my hand against his shoulders. My cold hair tickled his bare chest.

It happened so quickly I thought time had stopped. Until everything came back into focus.

"Ow." I grumbled.

"Emma?" He snarled.

I stared at him. He looked scared and out of breath.

He had pinned me to the ground, my wrists above my head and straddling my legs.

I didn't say anything. I've never heard Embry snarl before.

Cautiously he stood up and brought me to my feet. But I was light headed from the fall so he settled me onto the bed and wrapped a long arm around my waist.

"Y-you scared me." He said finally.

"Ha." Was all I said.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and took in a deep breath.

"Sorry." He mumbled into my shoulder. He burned a kiss there and looked up through his gorgeous eyelashes.

I stared at him before I could look away and count to ten to calm myself.

"S'okay."

I leaned back, my head being pillowed by his hard stomach and one hand held in his.

"You smell funny." He said suddenly.

I turned my head to look at him and scowled.

"Nice to know how you cheer people up."

He tried again.

"Um…new shampoo?"

I sniffed my hair. No it was the same brand that Quil used. I smelt like a pine tree.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. You just smell. Different I guess. Something really sweet."

I look back into his eyes, counting to ten again in my head to calm myself. _Down girl._ Embry's eyes ran over my body, like examining something very valuable or very dangerous.

He relaxed a little when he met my eyes. My fingers were still intertwined in his. It felt nice…soothing.

"How will you ever get used to this stupid puppy?" He asked me.

I was surprised by his choice of words, but smiled none the less.

"I'll train you to know my scent, my movements and sounds so you would know I mean no harm." I whispered into his chest.

He sighed.

"And…I'll survive either way. I can adapt. How will you live with this stray bitch?"

I felt Embry flinch at my choice of words.

He was silent for a moment then he moved too fast again.

I was pinned again, against the mattress. He held me loosely but I still couldn't move much.

"First of all," he smiled wickedly, "I'd tame that tongue of yours." He leaned in to kiss me fully on the lips. "Second, I would make sure I'm beside you always so I will learn what you like and what you hate, and third," he kissed me again, but on my forehead. My lips wanted him. "I'll adapt to live with…"

He stared at me, his wicked smile had melted, and the one that I loved so much spread across his face. "You, Emma. No bitches are here tonight."

Then my lips got what they wanted.


	6. Albino

**6. Albino**

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest to stop myself from falling apart and scream.

Embry was going for another "run" with the "pack". No one would tell me why they would keep going on these excursions, when I had asked why they would just reply: "Cause its fun" or "We need some private place to murder Paul."

It wasn't much help either when I had woke up this morning expecting to see Embry's glowing smile beside me, only to find his scribbled writing on the back of an old coupon.

_Out with the guys, I'll bring back dinner. Embry._

"Fine!" I stamped through the house looking for something to do.

When I couldn't find anything entertaining—nothing worth watching on TV either—I grabbed a bag Emily had dug up for me and slung it over my shoulder and marched out of the house.

"Where to?" I tapped my finger to my lips and bounced a bit.

I decided to go to Forks. There had to be something there to do right? Jacob kept going there.

When the convenience store cashier saw me she smiled and waved at me.

"Hi Emma. What are you doing today?"

I shrugged and pouted, clearly embarrassed that I have to ask directions again.

"Do you know how to get to Forks?" I asked timidly.

Something flashed across her eyes. A terrified expression? Or a hateful one?

"Why do you want to go to Forks?" She asked; her voice a little deeper.

"I just want to explore, look at some new stuff. Embry left with the guys again and I have nothing to do."

This seemed to trouble her even more.

"Embry isn't with you?"

I slowly shake my head. "I'll be right back though."

She stared at me for a long moment before exhaling and writing down some instructions on a memo. She also slid something plastic across the counter.

"Is this yours?" I ask; holding the black cell phone out on my palm.

"Well if Embry wants to find you, he'll come to me, and I really don't want him to get mad. Those boys can loose their temper fast."

I nodded, totally understanding. I mean Paul is a prime example.

The cell phone slid smoothly into the side pocket of my carry bag. I also slipped the sheet of paper into my jeans pocket and waved good-bye to the girl.

Embry's bike was big and heavy. After a few struggling attempts I managed to pull out the twist of metal out of his garage.

He must have ridden it when he was younger, because the tip of my sneakers can still touch the smooth pavement of his driveway.

I couldn't find a helmet—I didn't actually try very hard to find one—so I rode close to the trees. If a cop came passing by I'd duck into the woods.

It would be a _very_long ride until Forks, but I had all day. What was the rush?

The sun was out again, warming my goose fleshed arms from the ocean breeze. I let my dark hair whip around me as I pedaled at a steady rhythm singing some old Quileute songs that Old Quil Ateara had taught me on my stay at their house. The language was liquid and fun to sing.

After about an hour, I was sure that I had reached Forks. The houses were more spaced out, and I saw a school that looked like many rectangles scattered around like a toddler's building blocks.

I settled out on the dry grass and panted. I held the stitch in my side and took deep breaths until my heart was at a normal rate.

The bike gears were looser now that I have ridden off all the rust, it had started to get chilly again, the wind no longer had the warm feeling against my neck.

"Damn it."

And of course. It just_had _to rain.

After about half an hour I finally gave up riding in the rain. I couldn't see through the heavy down pour and my t-shirt was soaked, clinging to my bra. There was a store across the road and I ducked inside, towing along the bike. My eyebrows shot up at the sight of all the hiking gear. People in Washington were wilderness fanatics. A blond lady holding a clipboard—probably doing inventory—click clacked her way over to me. It was odd to see a woman in fine attire wearing very high heeled shoes in a sports store.

"Oh my dear! Did you get caught up in the storm?"

My bangs hung in drenched curtains in front of my face. I pushed them behind my red ears and nodded. The woman put down the clipboard and walked towards a shelf piled high with equipment for all sorts of activities. She handed me a towel and suggested I went into the bathroom to dry off. I wasn't going to stay long and was probably going to get re-soaked anyways but the chill was unavoidable.

My clothes made a_shplat _sound as it hit the tiled floor in the bathroom. I kicked them aside and used the hand dryer to dry my hair, paper towels were layered on the ground as water dripped off my body.

I spent a long time in the small rectangular room, drying everything I had. The cell phone looked pretty much dead. But the ringing probably meant it had some life in it.

"Hello?"

Who else could it be?

"Emma? Where are you?" Embry's worried voice flowed through the receiver.

"F-Forks." I yawned. "Newton's Sports store or whatever."

There was a silence on the other end, and I was scared that Embry's large hands might have broken the phone he was using.

"I'm coming. Stay where you are."

"You can't order me what to do. You're not my mother." Must I always sound like a child?

"I'm coming anyways. Even if you like it or not."

Then he hung up.

I slipped into my semi-dry clothes and walked out of the washroom. The lady took the towel back and placed it in a white bin. There were two people at the counter wearing a horrid looking orange vest. One of them looked familiar enough.

"Hey. You're Bella right?" I asked.

She looked startled.

"Um yeah. Do I know you?"

"I'm Embry's…friend." I managed to say.

She nodded and gave me a small smile.

Her skin was very pale, I wondered if she was an albino. I shuddered and the blond lady gave me a puffy winter jacket. I took it politely but didn't wear it.

"A-are you going to La Push anytime soon?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Her face flushed. "Why?"

"Well…Embry kept telling me about this bonfire thing going on at First Beach. I thought maybe…someone had invited you." I put it lightly. I didn't really know how the relationship was between Jacob and Bella.

"Ah." She busied herself with some equipment, occasionally accidentally hurting herself.

There was a blond boy beside her, he had a boyish face but I could tell he was a senior.

"Hey! Are you friends with Bella?" He asked.

He had leaned forward on the counter to look at me. I wanted to say: "none of your business" but just smiled and shook my head.

"I've just seen her around. That's all."

There was a sharp tinkling sound near the entrance, a signal that a customer had entered the building. I watched the play of two different emotions. The blond kid's face darkened and he sulked to the back of the store. But Bella's face lit up and she smiled, showing all her perfect white teeth.

I turned to see what customer had walked in and immediately froze.

He was pale, well paler than Bella, and inhumanly gorgeous. He had dark caramel coloured eyes and bronze hair. I watched as he kissed Bella quite passionately.

I couldn't help but blush with her.

They were talking about something, with hushed voices, but I could tell the conversation was serious. Bella said something about "danger" and the honey smooth voice of the stunning male said something about "Victoria."

Another ring of the cell phone made me jump. What did Embry want now?

"Yeah?" I said a bit rudely.

"Meet me down the road." He said a bit apologetic.

"Why can't you just come up to the store? It's raining cats and dogs outside."

Embry laughed.

"I'll be only a block away. I'll honk at you when I see you."

Then he hung up again.

"Jerk." I muttered.

I waved half heartedly at the nice lady and at Bella, though I doubt she even remembered I was there.


	7. SniffleShock

**7. Sniffle-Shock**

* * *

Embry had scolded me when morning I had coughed myself out of bed. Right away he made warm lemon-honey tea and set me back in bed. I gave fiery retorts—in between mucus suffocating coughs—when he sent Jared to keep watch over me when he went out.

"Where is he—cough—off to anyway?" I asked Jared.

"He and Quil went to school." He said flatly.

Jared was squeamish about me coughing on him. Which was nonsense. Werewolves don't get sick. Do they?

I rolled my eyes. "No, really. Where are they going?" My voice was raspy.

"Old Quil sent them back to school to get something useful into their hollow heads. I swear like two days ago, I smacked the back of Quil's head and all you heard was a hollow _thonk!_" He grinned, talking with his hands.

I gave up talking to Jared when another wave of coughs made me hunch over, clutching the thick layers of blankets burying me. Jared had said something about catching something on TV and left me to suffer with the sniffles alone.

The steam from the soothing beverage was helping with the stuffy nose, but Embry had put in too much honey and it stuck to my tongue in disgustingly sweet globs.

I placed the mug on the bedside table and lay back, waiting for sleep to wash over me. But it never came. I grumbled annoyed at the fact that Quil had no reading materials or anything to do besides the TV which I doubt Jared would be too happy to share with a bacteria infested body.

My body felt weak, I felt cold but I was too hot to be covered up by all those blankets. My body hates me, I could feel it rebel.

Jared burst out laughing downstairs; I could hear his deep throat chuckle, a little trembling against the walls. They could start earthquakes I thought. I lay back in bed like a good girl that I wasn't and tossed and turned until I finally submerged into the foggy dreams.

I was walking along First Beach. The tides were trying to reach for my ankles, trying to pull me in. But I didn't feel their cold clutches. I couldn't feel anything, like I was stuffed with fluff and cotton. Everything was fuggy but my eyes were fixed on two figures moving too fast. One I recognized immediately. The tall towering figure of my sweet, sweet Embry. His face was contorted with fear and anger. He looked my way and shouted.

"GO EMMA! GO! RUN!"

Run?

My dreams weren't making any sense, but I dreamt on.

I turned slightly, my sneakers sinking into the moist sand. But I froze when I saw the other figure. The haunting reflection of my ex, carved from marble stone. His mouth was twisted into a harsh line that curved to show his perfect pointing teeth. My comfort bubble had burst, Embry might be strong, but Riley was changed, different, and dangerous.

I tried to shout, to warn Embry but my lips moved to curve into the words only no sound came out. They sparred and feinted attacks, I watched as my nails dug half crescents into my palms. This was stupid. Riley was stupid. I was stupid. Embry is stupid for fighting something of such abnormality. Call the US government! Let them capture Riley and that red headed bitch and ship them off to site 51 or whatever! But don't let them near me, Embry and me.

Riley waited for an opening that Embry had accidentally left and leaped forward, arms outstretched. I seem to see it in slow motion, when Embry realized too late what was happening. I ran and skidded into the hard chests of hot and cold. Werewolf and mutated Riley.

I gasped for air and coughed.

"Aw gross Em. You just coughed in my face!" Embry whined.

I pushed against his chest and rolled over on the hardwood floor and coughed again. My whole body shook so badly that I collapsed and coughed into my arms.

"Hey, hey! Emma? Are you okay?" Embry patted my back.

I shook my head and continued to heave. I ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. The cold tiles felt unbelievably comforting against my skin. I took in a deep salty-sour breath and closed my tear filled eyes.

Embry had brought me a cup of water and helped me swallow it down.

"Geez Emma. I thought you only had a cold. We should get you to see the doctor. You don't look right."

"I-I'm fine." I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes until I saw popping white stars.

Embry took me in his long arms and held me in a ball. He breathed on my neck and kissed the skin there. After a long moment he sighed.

"You're not telling me something. I can tell." He whispered.

"How?"

My head seemed to click and lock in place, focusing on Riley's face.

He shrugged. Making my whole body move with him.

"_Is_ there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

I took a while to think. Why wasn't I telling Embry of what happened? He should know right? I swallowed and pulled my hands away from my face.

"I do." I said. It almost sounded like a vow.

He sat up straight and showed that he was listening. I took in a deep breath and let the words flow through shaky breaths.


	8. Open Wounds

**8. Open Wounds**

* * *

I sat in Embry's arms as he kissed the spot on my neck. I gave into his kindness and his love and started to tell him about Riley.

"When I was in Port Townsend—"

Embry stopped breathing for a moment; he stiffened and pulled me closer to him.

"You lived so far?" He whispered.

I nodded and continued. "I had moved in with a friend when my mom had occupied a ward at the hospital. Car accident." I closed my eyes and opened them again. "My friend was my boyfriend. I moved in with him because I couldn't bear living in my house. My dad…" I pressed my lips against his warm skin, I didn't kiss him but it felt nice. "He…used to; you know—cough—before he got a restraining order. Anyways I moved in with my boyfriend temporarily and things were ok. I could cope with things. I'd be able to visit my mom, talk to her about things even though I don't think she'd be able to hear me. But—cough, cough—Riley…my now ex-boyfriend," I emphasized the ex part, "he seemed to change. He wasn't who I thought he was. He'd I don't know, I guess for a better word stalk me? I couldn't be free from him. Everywhere I went he had to come. Every time I talked to someone else he had to be there. I couldn't breathe. He was suffocating me. So I broke up with him. But then…" I gave willingly to a wave of coughs. I was silent. So was Embry. Neither one of us seemed to want to talk. I sighed and continued. "I had moved out and moved back in to my mom's house. I thought he'd understand; he hadn't bothered me in three days so I thought he took it well, or he'd killed himself. But I didn't think that far. Then when I came back from school, I just saw him in my house. Lying on the couch like he belonged there. Riley seemed different. He changed in appearance. Well—cough—I don't know how to—cough—explain it but he looked the way he did just more elegant? No…that's not the word…anyways—cough—he was saying all this shit about how we'd be together always—cough—how he was stronger or something. But I didn't feel safe you know? So I backed up to the kitchen and grabbed those huge knives, but then someone spooked me."

I turned to look at Embry, if I had damaged his brain with my amateur detailed memory. He looked blank. As always when he didn't want to show any emotion. But he was shaking. I gave him a moment to calm down before I continued.

"There was a female behind me. She spooked me because I didn't see her, she was standing behind me and I didn't see or hear her. She was like a ghost. Pale as one too. And fiery red hair!"

Embry growled. But I ignored him.

"They were saying something about a plan and what to do with me. She was mocking me and saying nonsense. I couldn't take it so I…well it obviously didn't work I mean look at me. The reflexes of a snail—cough—well something happened and I was thrown back and hit the couch. I think she broke me nose."

Embry flinched. He lifted his large hands to my face as if to mend a long gone pain then placed it over mine.

"Well when they left me, I started to clean myself up and run out of the house."

"Why didn't you stay?" Embry said finally.

"I knew if I did I'd have to endure new nightmares. And I never knew if they'd come back to finish me off. Riley has gone berserk. Pale as that red headed freak. I kind of freaked too when I was out of the house. My brain seemed to keep repeating what had happened. I hadn't done a great job at cleaning myself up and soon the grass was—cough—and so I ran after I was sure I wasn't spurting blood out like a horror movie gone wrong," I tried to make the story less depressing but Embry didn't relax from his hard cased posture, "I ran until my legs gave out and hitched a ride. He dropped me off at a gas station and I ran from there. It got real late—cough—I kept running though, I couldn't stop." I looked up at Embry and smiled. "Then you saved me from becoming road kill."

He wasn't looking at me though. He was staring at his shaking hands. Embry's long eyelashes brushed his cheek as he closed them, calming himself before he could burst into a giant wolf.

"Thanks." Was all he whispered when he had stopped shaking.

He brought my glass of water to my chapped lips and I gulped it down my sore throat.

"You should get some sleep." He lifted me up like a toddler and draped me over his shoulder, holding my legs around him. "If you don't get better you won't be able to go to the bonfire." He said still whispering.

He lay me down on the cold mattress and lay beside me once more and covered us with the layers of blankets.

"I'll keep you warm until you stop that sickening cough." He scrunched up his nose. "You sound like a dieing crow."

"Gee thanks." I croaked.

He kissed my nose and held both my hands under the pillow.

"Sweet dreams Emma. Don't worry I'll protect you."

* * *

_Sorry for the next few days I won't be able to upload more chapters until all my tests are done. I promise to do more over the holidays! Everyone have a very Merry Christmas! that is if you celebrate it, if not...happy holiday off!  
_


	9. IOU

**9. I.O.U.**

* * *

I woke up feeling better. No longer shivering, of course, my personal heater lay asleep beside me, holding my hands under the pillow. My smile had stretched and broke my dry lips. I licked it away. It tasted like metal. Embry's lips were full and parted. His warm breath blowing across my face, like a summer breeze, with mother's apple pie aroma floating out of the window. I closed my eyes to block out the memories. Anything to forget about home. Where my old self had died. 

"Good morning sunshine."

Embry kissed my forehead and rolled over to see what time it was. I squinted my eyes to look out the window, sun light was pooling around my cheeks.

"Okay. I'm going to take you out today."

I groggily sat up and rubbed my reddened eyes. I made sure my morning breath wasn't too bad before I started to speak.

"Take me out where?"

He stood up and straightened his pants and took a plain shirt off a hanger before smiling at me again.

"I told you before I was going to take you somewhere. Because I owe you, for ditching you."

He didn't answer my question.

"O…k…" I dragged the words with sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes and slid into the t shirt.

Embry. Wearing a shirt? We must be going somewhere good. Or the movies.

"Just get changed ok?" He leaned forward to kiss my forehead and cheeks.

"Fine. Dictator."

He chuckled and walked out of the room.

I quickly rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My hair smelt like salt but I didn't think I'd have enough time. Quickly pushing it back into a ponytail I dashed into the bedroom and picked something from the closet.

Embry wrapped me in his arms and spun me around. The room looked like a swirl of browns and blues.

"Hey, hey! Still mildly sick here!" I laugh.

He set me down with an arm still wrapped around my waist and stuffed toast into his mouth. Toast, the only thing he can cook.

I took out the jug of milk and poured us each a glass. Until I remembered that something/one was missing.

"Where's Quil?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't here his thunderous snoring."

Embry gulped down the milk and put on his runners. "He's with Sam."

"Running." I nodded.

"C'mon! Hurry up or we're never going to make it to the bon fire tonight."

"Alright, alright."

Embry had borrowed Jared's truck—which is actually Sam's—and had turned the radio on loud.

"So what's new with the crew?" I ask, seeking for something to talk about.

"Mmm…not much. Jared's got a girlfriend. Um…that's about it."

"Jared must be happy. He was talking about how everyone at your school is coupled." I remember how he sulked around Emily's house and nearly choked on his mashed potatoes when Sam and Emily started their kiss-a-thon in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess. But we all knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Why do you say that? Did he have a crush on her or something? Or the other way around?"

He chewed his lip and turned onto the highway before he spoke.

"You know how, I'm always so warm?"

Well duh. I nod.

"And how I can heal really fast?"

I flinch at the topic.

Two weeks ago when I was making a fancy dinner for Quil, Embry and Old Quil, Quil had forgotten to take out the large pile of trash that was occupying the kitchen. I had tripped over a bag and a knife soared and was caught by Embry. Blade side. He had sworn a million words a mile before he saw my shocked face. But when he washed away the gore, all there was, was a faint pink line.

"Well, it's another… "wolf" thing."

There was silence in the cabin. Embry glanced at me; he smirked at my puzzled face.

"What—so you fall hard real quick or something?"

"No. It's called an imprint. Basically there's someone who we can't help but feel attracted to. Like Jared, the girl he's dating now has been sitting in his class for over a year and he never knew she existed!"

I scowl at his choice of words.

"But after he—changed—all he can think about is her."

All Jared can think about is the girl who sits next to him in class.

Was I Embry's imprint.

I open my mouth but close it.

"It's quite annoying actually." He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's like we don't have a choice. I hate how we don't have a choice."

I patted his hand and bit my tongue before I could say: "everyone has a choice."

"Is there, any other wolfish symptoms?"

He smiled again.

"Yeah. We have impeccable senses. Like the sense of smell. How long have you washed your hair?"

I pinched him.

"Hey ow! I'm driving at eighty miles an hour here!"

I cross my arms over my chest and look out the window. It was nothing special. Seen this, seen that. We were still in forest area.

Embry parked outside of an expensive looking restaurant. My eyes bugged at the cost.

"Embry we can't—"

"Yes we can. Come on. They won't eat you."

No but they'll stare. Much, much worse.

It was the afternoon but there weren't much people in the serving booths. But the few customers looked like well paying customers. All I have left is five bucks. What's that going to get me? Breadsticks?

The waitress looked us up and down and finally landed her eyes on Embry. Her head was tilted way up and she smiled.

"Welcome. Let me get you seated."

We didn't get kicked out. Drat.

She led us to a small table and handed us the black leather menus with the gold embroidering. Fancy stuff.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Water please." I said quickly.

Water is free. Kind of.

"I'll have a coke." Embry smiled.

She blushed and walked away.

"What are you thinking? Have you gone nuts? Wait you must have caught what I got. Let me feel your forehead. Wait that won't work you're already so hot."

Several heads turned towards me and I sunk low in my chair.

"Calm down Emma."

"Calm down?"

He placed his hand on top of mine. I realized that I was hyperventilating.

_Calm down…_

"Alright? Calm? Not spastic?"

"I wasn't spazzing." I growl.

"I got a job ok? I might not go in much but they pay well."

My eyebrow arched. Embry watched it go up too.

"I'm a lifeguard. They needed some help so I went. The hours are easy and it pays pretty well." He explained. "I just wanted to treat you someplace nice."

"Nice is an understatement." I scrutinized our vicinity.

The waitress came back and her face brightened at the mood I was in. She probably thought the "date" was a bust.

"Ready to order?" Her teeth seemed to shimmer.

I think she drank bleach before she came back.

"Umm…I," I looked down at the menu and quickly picked the most reasonably priced meal.

"Spaghetti with tomato sauce and parmesan."

"And you?" Her voice went down several pitches.

"Um I'd like a basket of garlic bread, ravioli with mushrooms and…what else?"

"Nothing!" I hissed.

He smirked. He was clearly teasing me. "That's it."

The waitress nodded and collected our menus and pranced away.

I hope she trips.


	10. Cold Water

**10. Cold Water**

* * *

I dug my toes in the sand as I watched the Quileute boys laugh and joke with each other. The waves ebbing and singing against the shore as I listened, closing my eyes and imagining the sigh of the wind through the trees.

Warm fingers brushed away loose strands of my dark hair away from my eyes as I slowly opened them. Embry was shirtless once more, along with the pack.

He brought me a soda and quickly cracked one open himself.

"You're still hungry after that heavy meal?" I asked him.

I could barely get through my spaghetti with tomato sauce and parmesan—only half done and Embry was edgy for more.

"I'm a growing boy." He winked.

He sat down on the log beside me and started to poke at the growing fire. The sun was setting. Throwing beautiful colours into the sky. There was some pink and purple. A bit of baby blue left. But the prettiest was the glowing yellow melting into the warm orange sun. It was like a painting that a love drunk painter had created, trying to remember every detail of the person he loved.

"What are you thinking?" Embry whispered.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"How beautiful the sky is today."

He let out a deep sigh and kissed my forehead. "It's always pretty silly."

"I know. But it's not _always_ like this."

Embry took another swig of his soda before he threw the empty can at Quil. Quil waved his thick fist then grinned at me.

"He's going to cut your throat when you go to sleep." I joked.

"You'll keep an eye out for me."

I snorted and cracked my can open. The bubbly liquid made me more awake.

I took a look around. There were some I haven't seen before. A really beautiful Quileute girl was sitting across from the fire, her hands clenched together, and her raven black hair flipped over her shoulder. She was looking—no glaring—at Sam and Emily. She had long limbs which were built with slender muscles. If I was someone else, I would have thought she was a model. Then there was a younger boy who looked about fourteen. He was arm wrestling Quil—which is a stupid thing to do—and grinning whenever Quil pretended the kid was about to win.

Jared and his girlfriend were lost in their own little lovey-dovey world as were Sam and Emily. Paul was there, being grouchy like always. Jake was late, Embry said that we were waiting for Bella.

"So she _is_ coming?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He poked me in the ribs.

"Ouch! Stop. Well Jake and she didn't seem to be getting along."

Embry rolled his eyes and did weird gestures with his hands.

"They've been sneaking around."

"Oh. So is she bringing her boyfriend?"

I cursed my question. Not only did Bella's inhumanly gorgeous boyfriend popped in my head—making my eyes glaze over a bit no doubt—but it made Embry's face harden. He did not look sixteen.

"He's not allowed here."

I watched as his face slowly relax and stretch into a smirk.

"You like him."

It wasn't a question. I glared up at him and crossed my arms.

"Embry Call you are speaking nonsense. I haven't even met him."

Not all true. But how should he know?

"He was in the store with you when you got all drenched from that stupid trip you took."

"How do you know he was there?"

Darn it. Did I have to sound like a criminal being caught red handed?

"I saw his spankin' shiny silver Volvo."

"Aw you're jealous."

His eyes widened and I patted his shoulder sarcastically.

"There, there. You know I only go for the truckers and bikers. Because I'm a rebel."

"Ha-ha." He rolled his eyes.

Billy cleared his throat and let his deep rumbling voice take over First Beach.

_Let the show begin._

Some parts I got. And most I didn't. Who were these "cold-ones" that they hate so much?

Embry nodded and growled along with the group. I just watched Emily's hand race across her note pad as she jotted everything Billy and Old Quil said. I bet her hand must be sore.

Bella was beside Jacob. Duh. I didn't think she noticed me much. She dozed in and out of the story telling.

"…then the younger brother tore great chunks out of the cold one."

Ugh. Gruesome. I focused on the fire until the light made blooming light splotches wherever I looked. I never was one for paying attention.

"…the leader was so overcome by grief over his wife's death…"

Wait the chief's wife died? When did that happen? Crap. I missed the whole thing.

I watched as Emily wiped away tears from her eyes and Jacob carrying Bella away, Jared nudging his girlfriend awake and the boy trying to get a re-match with Quil.

"You tired?" Embry wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. Be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

I walked along the rocky boulders and started my way up the slope as I watched Embry and the boys pack the site up. Something in the waters caught my eye on the other side of the slope. It was pale and glowing from the moonlight.

It was Riley.

My gasp came too late as I slid down the rocks and landed onto the beach. I lay awkwardly as he slowly advanced towards me.

_No I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. He can't be here. No. _

"Hello Emma."

* * *

"Riley. What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"What's wrong? Didn't want me to see you with your boyfriend?" He snarled.

I could feel the cold waves of the ocean crashing against my calves. I clenched my fists against my side as he advanced again towards me.

My knees shook as the cold water rushed around them. I watched as Riley's lips slowly curved into the most sinister smirk. It happened so fast I wasn't sure if it even happened.

Water quickly pooled around and above me. His stone hard lips crushing against mine. I couldn't breathe. My fists pounded uselessly against his chest. My lungs began to burn. I turned my head reflexively and took in huge amounts of salty water into my lungs.

_God he was drowning me._

I thrashed and tried to swim away. More water flowed like poison down my raw throat as I tried to find air.

I kicked against his side, trying to break free. But his arms were like iron pipes, freezing my skin against him. His face was furious as he brought it closer to mine once more.

"No!"

Air bubbles floated away from my mouth as I tried to scream. He bared his teeth and I gazed upon his pointed teeth in horror.

"Run back to your filthy dog lover."

I could hear him perfectly. No air bubbles rippling the water as he spoke. The menace and venom that layered his words cut through me.

He forced me down further before he disappeared. I kicked and waved my arms frantically as I tried to remember how to swim. My legs were slowly loosing use. I was exhausted. I couldn't tell which way I was going. The moon seemed to be hidden through layers of black. I was going to die. I was going to die here without anyone knowing. Without Embry to say goodbye to.

I took a huge intake of breath when I broke through the surface. My arms took control and I swam back to shore. Water from my lungs was coughed up onto the sand.

I was in the fetal position before someone found me half dry shivering.

"Emma! What happened?!"

I looked up at the shocked face of Embry and I flung my arms around his neck.

I heard enough of the Quileute story tonight to understand this much.

Riley…was a vampire.


	11. Shadow of the Day

**11. Shadow of the Day**

* * *

"We _have _to do something!"

I flinched when Embry brought his fist down on the wooden dining table. Emily stirred agitatedly in the corner as she pressed her lip into a thin line.

Sam—the tallest of the bunch—stood beside his fiancé and crossed his arms. He looked from Embry to me and back again. I felt like we were being examined. Like we were mental patients.

But I wasn't going bonkers. Was I? I mean, Embry rushed me hear to Emily's when I explained exactly what happened. Trying to convince the rest of the La Push gang.

"Embry. We are doing something."

Embry shook his head angrily; his hand shook, causing pepper shakers to topple over.

Jared stepped forward, as if weary that Embry would burst any moment. Like a volcano.

Gently, timidly, I placed my own shaking hand over the warmth of his hand. Immediately he calmed down. But he never met my eyes.

"She's testing us. All we're doing is preventing her to attacking _her,_ but those leeches are doing that now. We can't cross their line. And one of them had just tried to kill Emma. SAM ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Sam fixed him a hard glare and uttered those simple words that made Embry shut up and swallow hard. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

Paul was gripping the counter. As if the tension in the kitchen had all absorbed into him he was beginning to tremble with furry like Embry before. Jared shoved Paul outside before he could do anything in the small house.

There was a loud pop and ripping noise and I flinched away from the sound. Even though the guys never transformed in front of me, I could imagine what it would look like. Tanned boys exploding to large balls of fur snarling and snapping.

And yet one sat beside me worrying over my stupid bad luck.

"I don't know how he could've trespassed. We would've smelt him."

I cleared my throat and every pair of dark black eyes focused on me.

I cleared my throat again and tried to speak up. My voice cracked on the first word.

"I-I think he swam. B-but I can't be s-sure." I stuttered. I clasped my hands together and dug in my nails. "M-maybe that's why."

I yelped when Jared began sniffing me.

When did he come back in?

"Damn. I can't smell him on her either."

"S-sorry."

"Don't be an idiot. It's not your fault."

But their eyes seem to say different.

I squirmed in my seat. I never really liked to be looked at for long. I guess I've been alone or ignored for so long…in the past—that I never got used to getting so much attention.

And not for something good.

For something that seemed to be affection everyone around me—who I cared for.

I stood up and excused myself.

The cold air blew against my skin. I ran to the edge of the trees and started pounding on the trunk. Angry tears welled up in my eyes as I shouted and pummeled the innocent trees.

"Why?! GOD DAMN IT! WHY!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I punched the trunk with all my strength.

Which was a stupid idea; I cradled my throbbing hand close to my chest and collapsed against myself. My knees touched ground and I folded into myself.

"Whywon'tyouleavemealone?" I said quickly and incoherently.

I growled as the smirking image of Riley floated into my head again. Mocking me. As if daring me to go after him.

Unfamiliar warm arms wrapped around my waist and my head snapped up in shock.

"OW! Crap Emma! Your head hit my nose. Ow…" He looked at my face, which was probably comical if he didn't know this was my scared face. My eyes were large and rimmed red. My nose was probably runny too. "What happened to you?" He asked a little bit teasing. Of course he only saved his polite manners for Bella.

I just stared at him. Trying to reduce the size of my eyes so I closed them. Like a rag doll he picked me up and steadied me.

"I think I broke my knuckle." I finally managed to say.

I gave a tired smile and he went along with me.

"I see you've finally come to your senses and beat the snot out of Embry?"

He took my injured hand and stared at it for a moment. Shifting the weight of his thumb now and then over a weird bump.

"OW!" I yelped.

"Sorry. I don't think you broke it."

I glared at him. "It hurts."

He rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"Of course it does. You just punched a tree, now let's go inside and get you fixed up."

He walked me to the house and I could still hear the rumbling deep voices of the La Push gang. Paul was back. His was the loudest.

"I thought you said it wasn't broken." I accused him.

"It's not broken. But it _is _bleeding and dislocated I think."

We walked into the kitchen right when Jacob placed his thumb and index finger on either side of my middle finger and did a quick flicking movement.

I crumpled into his chest, biting my lip so my scream wouldn't kill every ear drum in the vicinity.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Embry jumped up and through a knife at Jake.

Jake caught it effortlessly and helped me up. Geez the violence!

"Relax. She dislocated her finger; I was just helping her…put it back in place." He smirked.

I gave him a nasty glare.

Embry wrapped tissue over my bleeding knuckle but Emily whacked him with the wooden spoon.

"Wash it off. Then there's a first aid kit up stairs."

He crumpled up the bloody tissue and tossed it over to Paul who cringed away from the wad.

Upstairs was also small and cramped but comfortable.

Embry sucked at bandaging so I just took the band-aid from him and stuck it on myself. I winced at the slight stinging feeling the crippled my hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked; staring at the band-aid.

I was going to say: "duh" but just merely nodded. Why wasn't he looking at me?

He coughed a little to clear his throat. Or to fill an awkward silence—which I thought ended after the first time he kissed me—and then he stood up.

"Erm…you should get some rest. You've had a long day."

He walked out of the room before I could even shout "hold your horses!" "What the hell?" or just "wait."

I slumped into an extra bed and sulked into a restless sleep.

* * *

_I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. And sorry that this chapter seems kind of rushed, but I just remembered I have school homework that I should have done a week ago._


	12. The Space Between Us

**12. The Space Between**

* * *

I heard voices beneath me. For a moment I thought I had finally snapped on straining to understand why Embry wouldn't look at me—I had gone insane with worry and confusion—mostly exhaustion though. I had fallen off the guest bed, dragging quilts and blankets after me. The hardwood floor—to my utter bad luck; I curse you—had a thin layer of dust and I choked on my breathing. Slowly I got up on hands and knees and crawled to the door way. The lights were still on downstairs.

I sighed with relief that I was indeed hearing voices, but voices from downstairs. Not from my troubled mind. My noggin is comforted.

I recognize Embry's voice first, picking it out from the murmurs of the other noises. His voice seemed huskier and deep. Hints of depressed tones were mixed in with his voice.

"…I don't know Sam. My head feels like its going to explode!"

I creep closer to the stairs and wrap my fingers around the thin banister polls. Embry has his face in his hands and Sam and Emily sit across from him at the eating table. Her scarred hand wrapped around a steaming mug of tea.

"H-how do you know? What makes you so sure?"

Embry brings his hands away from his face and turns his head away. My hand flies to my mouth. I've never seen Embry cry. _Embry can't cry. Because he's Embry! Happy as a puppy Embry!_

I watch as Emily reaches forward to pat Embry's damp hands.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. His hand reached the back of his short cropped hair and fidgets until the silence has been dragged for too long.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat again. "Emily, you should get some sleep."

Emily didn't even blush. She smiled politely and excused herself.

I hid inside the hall closet until Emily closed her bedroom door.

"…Leah and you loved each other. H-how is it different. How did you know that it was Emily and not Leah that you really imprinted on?"

_Leah and Sam? Wait…whose Leah?_

Sam let out a great sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you Embry. Yes. Leah and I we were really close in our relationship in high school. It's not like I completely forgot about her, not care for her. Because I do. It's just—how can I explain…"

He shifted uncomfortably before continuing.

"Like Jared. He has been sitting beside Kim all this time and he hasn't even given her the time of day. Then he changes. When you imprint, all you can think about is how you want to protect her. You don't want _anything_, anything to come to harm them. I'd get this feeling its like love but…all you think about is her." He scratches his head.

_Wow. Sam is really spilling his guts out. I shouldn't be listening to something so personal._

"I-I think about her." Embry mutters.

But I stay put anyways on the top of the stairs landing. Pulling my new sweater over my shoulders.

"It's stronger. You feel, connected. Like you belong. Like it was meant to be."

It takes a while of silence before Embry says anything.

"Hunh…" He sighs.

Sam takes Emily's abandoned mug and gets up, placing the it into the sink.

Embry presses his palms to his face again and mumbles. I had to concentrate very hard to hear what he was saying.

"I don't think…I don't think Emma's my imprint."

Silently I creep back into the extra bedroom and crawl under the covers.

I'm freezing.

* * *

My head hurts.

I swear I had the weirdest dream. Okay, not weird but strange all the same.

My pillow is downy soft. I burry my face into the covers and hope that sleep would whisk me away again.

I was never asleep. I hadn't been dreaming. What happened—what I heard—had happened.

My eyes were proof enough. The tall old mirror hanging on the wall reflected a tired, pale, red eyed girl.

"You look horrible."

The girl I saw at the bon fire was there. The tall beautiful Quileute who I would've mistaken as a model.

I nod. "Yeah."

She moved through the small room gracefully, her head bowed down when she met the slant of the ceiling. She rummaged through some boxes before removing a small picture frame. She smiled triumphantly and straightened her back.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the top of her head where it had hit the ceiling.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She gives me a why-should-I-tell-you kind of look and forces a mock nice smile.

"I'm Leah Clearwater. Why are you stuck in here?"

I let my eyes wander around the room. It looks like a storage closet in the sunlight.

"Resting."

"Hmm."

And then she walks out the door.

_Ladies and gentlemen. Leah Clearwater has left the building._

The kitchen is stuffed with large Quileute boys stuffing their faces with food.

Scrambled eggs on a very large plate, buns and toast in a salad bowl, jug of milk and a jug of orange juice, hams and bacon strips on metal platters. Emily has out done herself once again.

She smiles in the corner with Sam's arm wrapped around her waist. His lips grazing her ear lobe—

I look away as my heart begins to pound against its cage. What I heard last night begins to swallow me up whole.

"_I don't think…I don't think Emma's my imprint." _

"Emma join us for breakfast!"

Emily's cheerful voice woke me a bit.

I quickly mask my face and force a carefree smile.

"Or what's left of it." I try to laugh.

I sound like I'm choking.

Emily hits Quil with the wooden spoon. Her powerful weapon.

"OW! Why hit me?! Paul eats just as much as me!" Quil whines.

"Do not!" Paul growls through mouthful of egg.

"Do too pig!"

I jump down the steps, pretending to be well rested and full of energy. I elbow Quil in the ribs and shove him to make room for me on the bench.

"Move over."

"Why don't you just sit on my lap?" Quil grins.

I stuff scrambled egg in my mouth so I wouldn't have to answer. It was good. And _really_ hot.

It burned my throat on the way down. Quil saw my face and laughed. My hand searched for a free glass and poured milk to the rim and gulped it down.

"Taste good." I smile at Emily.

Her eyebrows knitted for a while as she studied my face.

She probably noticed the forcefulness behind the smile. I kept my head down and kept stuffing my face with the rest of the guys. I could feel Embry's eyes boring holes into the top of my head.

_Don't look up Em. Don't look up!_

Embry gives me a smile and my heart breaks. I try to give him a replying smile but its too hard to pretend. I drop my gaze back to my food and stare at it.

_Told you not to look up._

My thoughts are against me.

"Hey Em. Are you alright?"

Embry asks. His voice stabbing my throbbing heart with each syllable.

"Y-yeah. I'mgoingforawalk."

I dart outside and keep running. I couldn't take it anymore. No holding back, I let the tears come and keep running on full speed through the forest.

I've never run so fast in my life.

Not even when I was running for my life.

_Go back Em._

No.

_He's faster than you. He'll catch up to you anyways._

Shut up.

_You'll have to face him soon._

I know…


	13. My Heart

**13. My Heart**

_I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please_

_-Paramore_

* * *

It started to rain. The cold drops rocking my shaking form back and forth. The mud soaking through my pants. My fingers digging into my arms as I curled up empty and thoughtless. The silence was comforting. Just the soft_patter, patter_ of the rain drops, like a nature lullaby for a broken heart.

Slowly I lifted my head up and sniffled. The cold has sunk into my marrow and I sneezed.

I watched as more cars passed by—ignoring me—sitting by the fringe of the trees.

It felt somewhat comforting that I found a place that I blended in with. Invisible. Durable. Riley-proof-free.

I choked on a sob. Riley.

I brought him to La Push! What have I done?! I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. The dream I had floated its way to the surface. Riley's menacing smile as he charged Embry with bone crushing force.

Jumping up, I hit my head on a low branch.

"OW!" I clutched my head and hissed.

"There you are!"

I turned my head slowly—the sharp throbbing pain pulsated through to every muscle—and watched Embry gracefully leap over several severed branches and dead trunks.

He was steaming. The rain turning immediately to vapor around his inhuman heat. His body was irresistible in the rain.

I broke away my gaze and stood stock still. His large hands grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Why did you do that? Hunh? You know how crazy I've been? I never had to chase after a person before. What made you run so fast?"

I was muted by him. He had wrapped his comforting arms around me. I felt safe. I bit my lip to stop my tears. So what if I'm not his imprint? As long as I can stay with him, I'll be fine…_You'll be fine Emma._ I lied to myself. But I smiled.

His hand ran through my damp hair and raked through the tangles. I pulled back and I met his eyes. Those dark eyes that I would forever remember. Those dark pools where I wouldn't hesitate to jump into. Because I _am_ very much in love with him.

His worrying face made me smile.

It was one that I'd always remember next to his glowing cheerfulness.

_And when he finds his imprint I will wish them the best._

"Emma?"

I had broken down into hysterics. I was crying so much that I had to hold onto him to stay erect.

"Emma? Emma what's wrong?"

"Sor—nothing…l-let's—," I hiccoughed. "Let's go back."

I managed to control myself as Embry backed into the forest to shift into his wolf form. He was warmer. And fluffier.

He nudged me with his nose and drew his large pink tongue from my chin to my forehead. Licking away my tears. Pity the rain didn't disguise them. He sat down for me like a good boy so I could climb onto his back. There was a rumbling sound coming from deep inside him when I had squealed. He was probably laughing at me. He was running at full speed and I had to hold my arms tightly around his neck so I wouldn't fly off.

I wouldn't get used to this. I won't let myself. It would only break my heart even more to tinier, sharper pieces if I did.

* * *

_**BANG**_

I screamed and rolled off the couch.

Jacob stared at me as I reached for the quilts and blankets to cover up my jammies. His eyes seemed darker, and he looked exhausted. His hands were clenched up in fists; one of them was slightly bleeding.

"Oh!" I took his hand and watched as the cuts healed themselves right before me.

He took his hand away and jumped up the stairs.

_Good morning to you too._

Immediately he came jumping back down and glowering at me.

"What?" I asked moodily.

He's not the only one who could PMS. And I'm sure they joke about it when they know.

"Where are Quil and Embry?"

He was trembling. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Umm…I don't know. They ditched me."

Jake growled and flopped down next to me. I fidgeted with my fingers, picking at random spots on the quilt.

"They're going to turn her." He mumbled.

"What?"

_They? Turn? Who?_

"The Cullens." He practically spat out the name like it tasted of something foul. "They're going to turn Bella after graduation."

He started to shake again.

"Aw Jake." My hand hovered over his hand, wondering if it was right to pat his hand. Wondering that if I did, he might take it wrong and explode into a giant wolf. But I patted his trembling hand anyways. It took guts for him to confide in me. A somewhat stranger. I gave him brownie points for that. "Look…I might not be a, a wolf. But I have at least female senses. And it's pretty hard to leave an ex."

I scrunched up my nose._Or _they_ won't leave you. At peace. Alone. Safe. _

"But, I don't get why!" He burst out. "I get that she luuuuuuuuuuuvs him and all. It's just—," he waved his hand around when he couldn't find the words.

"You don't get why she's throwing away her life!"

I opened my mouth but closed it.

How should I know what Bella was thinking? I only talked to her once or twice. Sure she might have an insanely gorgeous and inhuman boyfriend. And I suddenly have an inhuman psycho ex. But I would never know what is going on in her head.

"Well, you could ask me why I'm staying here instead of with my mom."

My heart throbbed a little.

He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Because of Embry." He smirked.

I sighed.

I'm sure they know how Embry was feeling. But they don't know that I know what they knew. I might not be Embry's imprint. The maybe and might not be was the kill.

"Jake. I live in Port Townsend. That's across Washington, diagonally I think. My geography kind of sucks, but at least I know it's real close to Vancouver."

"I still don't get how this has to do with—."

"What I'm trying to say is: love is weird. What people do to get it or have it is stupid. People make stupid decisions all the time. And, and you can't change what people do. You can sometimes steer them in the right direction but it's their choice."

Wow I sounded like Mr. Guidance Councilor.

"So what you're trying to say is, Bella is making a stupid decision and it's up to me to steer her in the right direction!"

"Yes—NO!"

"Thanks bye!"

And he was out of here.

Man, I would make a crappy guidance councilor.

Embry walked in and jabbed his thumb at the door.

"What was he all happy about?"

"I gave him false hope. Yes I'm evil, shoot me now!"

Embry chuckled and kissed my forehead. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. It's rightful place.

I wished that he'd stop doing what he does. It would be much harder to break loose when the time comes. And yet, I don't want him to. I'm already suffering slowly. Why not make me suffer more? It's a bonus point that no one gets.

* * *

_Updated one more chapter before school…sigh…school._


	14. Paranoia

**14. Paranoia**

* * *

Kim was very…charming I guess I could put it that way. She had high cheek bones but it just made her look more exotic and beautiful. She handed me several warm quilts and caught me by surprise with a huge hug.

"Hey! I've never had a sleep over with one of the guy's gals before!"

She held my hands—making the piles of quilts fall to the floor—and jumped up and down. I was still in shock to do anything but stand there.

"Oooh this is going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

In most cases I would've given someone who squealed a dirty look. But Kim was too enthusiastic to give one to. She had a warm smile that seemed to be in the Quileute genes. Too bad I inherited the awkward Cassell smile.

"There's just a slight problem." She looked me up and down.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. _Is my clothes okay? Are my nails chipped from biting them constantly when Embry is gone? Do I have bags under my eyes from restless nights? Does my breath stink?! CRAP! I don't think I brushed my teeth this morning!_

"Oh right!" She said; her eyebrows relaxing. "Emily is bringing Claire over too."

"W-who's Claire?" I cleared my throat. Hoping I didn't breathe on her just in case.

"Oh, she's Emily's niece. Didn't you hear?!" She went back to holding my hands and jumping about.

"Um, no?" I didn't pay attention to much these days.

"Well, Quil, he imprinted."

"Oh, well, um that's great!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as her.

But anything about imprinting, or lovey-dovey stuff I try to tune out.

"Yeah I guess, except he imprinted on Claire! Can you believe it?!"

"Um…sure? What's the big deal anyways? How old is she—?"

"She's two! TWO!" Kim blurted out.

I stumbled back a bit. I wasn't used to this much enthusiasm in the mornings. Besides Embry's warm hugs and ki—. I stopped myself from continuing the thought.

"Hunh."

"Well let's get the living room ready. Did Quil or Embry tell you I was coming over?" She called back as she marched into the living room and reassembled the furniture.

"Sort of. He just said you were coming over."

"Psh. Guys, trust them to deliver news."

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air dramatically.

I like her.

Later on Emily dropped off Claire around the afternoon. Kim and I were catching random flicks on the local channels. There was one in Spanish. The only thing I understood was _hasta la vista._ Thank goodness for the freakish muscle man Schwarzenegger's famous quote.

Claire was a cutie. She would say some words like: "play!" "Hungry," "bear!" "Gah!" and "GAAAAAAAAAH!" When she was mad that I had to take a rest from playing "peter-pan".

She had beautiful black baby hair. The downy soft curls framing her adorable little face.

"I wonder when Embry is coming back."

"Oh he's with Jake and Quil. Crashing some party or something."

He never told me that.

"I came over to keep you company." She beamed. "Those guys can be totally out of it when "their duty" calls."

"Yeah, yeah. Idiots." I mumbled.

Kim flicked off the lights when she put in a horror film. It was pretty gory. I didn't think Claire could understand the fast moving frames but still I covered her eyes just so I wouldn't corrupt her childhood dreams. But I didn't have enough hands to cover her ears either when the screaming started. And she didn't like me blocking her face.

"No! I want to see!" She cried.

"Shh, shh." I bobbed her on my knee.

I was never good with children. I get scared when they start crying. Soon she wanted me to play peek-a-boo with her.

Kim patted me on the shoulder when I excused myself upstairs with Claire. She covered her eyes and said "peek-a-boo!" and every time I'd give her a funny face.

She had a cute little cooing giggle.

I turned on my bedroom light and there was Quil's old crib. Old Quil made it himself. The craftsmanship was unbelievably detailed.

I rocked her until she snuggled with her teddy bear and dreamed of…well what ever babies' dream of.

"Good night Claire," I pecked her on the cheek and pulled the covers a little higher, tucking her in more.

She looked so peaceful, having no troubled thoughts of what may come. What may happen.

"Man did you screw up." I said to myself.

_Riley was here because I'm here. He knows who I hang out with. What if he comes and…no he wouldn't! He just wants me. Just me…only me. I hope. Not Embry._

A scream bounced through the house. My head snapped up and I darted for the hallway.

_No. Not her._

Stumbled through the door.

_Me. Just me. Take me instead you bastard!_

Tripped down the steps.

"No! Kim!"

Kim was clutching the quilt close to her eyes. The screen flickered and blood and gore was everywhere. I exhaled and spun around.

_Where is he?_

_He's in the corner?_

There was no one.

"Wha—what happened?" I asked breathless. "Where is he?"

Kim grabbed another quilt and covered her body. "He? Oh you mean that disgusting thing. He went and like massacred the whole village. Look at that!" She pointed at the T.V. and flinched. "Man was that disgusting. You didn't even see him coming behind that girl! I just screamed with her. Are you okay?"

I brought a shaking hand to my face and shook my head.

"Um, if it's okay with you, I'm going to hit the sack early. Sorry this couldn't be more fun." I tried for sincerity.

She nodded understandingly.

* * *

_A/N: not that much sorry ____ exams are coming! I hate exams. And horror movies. Poor Emma. She's paranoid isn't she? What is she going to do now?! Where's that boy Embry when she really, really needs him? _


	15. The Reason

**15. The Reason**

* * *

I woke at the warm feeling caressing my cheek. Instinct made me lean into that warmth and reach out towards it. I opened my eyes when the warmth was radiating from something solid and not a pigment of my imagination. Piles of downy soft covers pillowed around me. And there he was. By my side, keeping me warm. 

His face was twisted in worry and concern. Embry smiled when he finally noticed that I had woken. His lips pressed gently to my forehead and leaned his head down on my chest.

His head was heavy, but don't get me wrong, it felt nice. Being held with his safe arms. Embry could've just made a mistake couldn't he? Anyone could make a mistake. Or maybe I had heard wrong. I _could _be Embry's imprint. Why was I torturing myself so much? Did I _like_ being tormented?

I sighed and ran my fingers through his short, black hair.

My mouth was dry, so was my throat, I cocked my head looking for a glass of water.

Embry shifted his weight and rolled me over so he was lying on his back, my head comforted by his chest.

His bare, hard, chest. His fingers ran lazy circles on my back, my borrowed t-shirt bunched up slightly from another restless sleep.

I snuck a peek at his boyish features, the smooth forehead; no trace of worry lines, his cheeks relaxed from hardened features. My hand snaked into his open bear-trap like one flopped to the side.

He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

I must have looked weird because he sat up, which kind of threw me off the bed.

"Oops! Sorry Em." He laughed.

I grumbled and climbed back to the heating space.

"Stupid werewolf." I mumbled.

He poked me in the ribs and started tickling me. Well _that_ was kind of weird.

"Surrender now!" He laughed.

I couldn't stop gasping for air through painful laughter. "N-never! HAHA—gasp—HA!"

Finally he let me out of his awkward torture and let me regain control of myself.

"So, tell me what's wrong? You've been quite dead lately." Embry said casually.

I buried my face in the pillow and didn't answer.

"Emma?" He poked me again.

I guess he was thinking I was suffocating myself with the pillow or something.

"How about you answer my question first?" I asked through cotton.

Embry snorted. "You didn't ask me a question."

"I was getting to it before you attacked me." I glared and he merely shrugged. "What are you _really _doing?"

I watched him carefully. Watching if his eyes would dart away and not look at me. Or if he started fidgeting with his hair, or start stammering or whatever cops look for in convicts.

"What do you mean by that?"

No twitching, no darting eyes, no fidgeting. Just a questioning smile.

I froze in mid gulp.

Does he have to do that? Make my brain just go—_fizz_?

"I-I mean, what are you and the "gang" really doing out there. You can't just be "running", I mean come on. If you really think I wouldn't ask you don't know me at all."

I said all hurt.

It was pathetic I know. But it's out in the open now, no taking it back and thrusting them into a cage and throwing away the key.

He looked down at his folded hands and then back up at me. It wasn't a pained expression, but it was a somewhat confused or deliberating one.

Embry sighed and brought me close to him.

"You know how…" he said slowly and then spat out the next words, "your bloodsucking ex has made things—difficult?"

I slowly nodded. Surprised that he noticed our "relationship" was getting_difficult_. How long did it take Riley to finally understand the words: "Sorry. It's just not working out?"

I inwardly punched myself to stop comparing the two.

"The leeches in Forks, you know, the ones that Bella hangs out with?"

I nodded again and he continued.

"Well they're apparently, as they claim, civilized vampires."

I thought about this a moment. I forgot about Edward. Of course he was a vampire too. But I didn't get that cold feeling that I got when I saw Riley. So I_guess_ there's some good there. Call it female intuition or whatever the heck they call it.

"We've been trying to herd this _Victoria_ away from La Push. But she keeps coming and running and again. The leeches in Forks are trying to do the same. Because she's after Bella."

My eyes widened at that. _So I wasn't the only girl on vampires most wanted._

"So, that's why you've been "running" around?" I asked.

"Yes Emma." He said sarcastically. "I've been running. Just like I've been telling you. I wasn't lying to you, you know."

"I know…I just needed to…understand. So what do you have to do with Bella's gang?"

He winced at that.

_Oh right. Werewolves vs. Vampires. Bella is probably heading right down vampire alley._

"We're joining sides. At least for now. The blond leech says something bad is about to happen, something that he specializes in. So we're going to meet them in the field for some info."

"Now?!" I stiffened. "Take me with you."

"No." He said firmly.

"Why?" I was getting mad.

I didn't want him to fight Riley. Or this Victoria chick, which I have this chilling feeling it's the same red head that almost broke my nose. Almost, but I still hold a grudge.

"Because it's dangerous Emma!"

I looked at him and glared.

"That's exactly WHY I want to go."

He glared back at me and clenched his teeth. His boyish features vanishing.

"HAVE YOU GONE SUDDENLY SUICIDAL?"

The silence was deafening. Almost as deafening as his words.

I had curled up into a ball. My arms wrapped around my knees as I tried to calm down my nerves. I would most definitely cry. But I won't cry in front of him. I won't. I won't.

"Emma." He whispered. "Emma. Sorry. It's just…there's so much going on. I-I…"

I could sense his hand hovering above my head, wondering if it was ok to pat my head as if nothing had happened or just remain silent and wait until I attack him.

Truth was that I felt muffled. Like being sealed in a sound proof box.

Finally Embry took his hand back and sat there for another five minutes in silence before he sunk down onto the floor boards.

"I have to go."

I looked up at him with my wide dinner plate eyes.

"I can't take you."

I looked back down again. I think I've turned mute.

He was gone before I could test my hypothesis of my being mute. I could hear Claire in the next room, cooing silently while Kim tried to put her to sleep again.

_God. If you're up there…listening…help me._

But I didn't know what I wanted him to help me with. Asking him to mend the relationship I had with Embry seemed selfish. Asking him to give me strength seemed stupid. Strength for what? Fight with the wolves? Pfft, like I'd be much help.

I hoped by just saying help me would be enough.

My arms were still wrapped around my knees when Embry came leaping through the door just seconds after he left.

"Screw it." He said and carried me like a football out the door. "If Sam gets mad…well he'll just deal with me."

I smirked a little when he said this.

He came back for me.

* * *

Sam was mad alright. Real mad. Hot kettle steaming mad. 

"YOU BROUGHT HER WITH YOU? ARE YOU DENSE OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?!" He roared.

I winced a bit but stood there. Trying to fight the urge and hide behind Embry like the little wimp I was.

"She needs to know." Embry whispered. His chin tucked slightly.

"KNOW WHAT? WHAT? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO KNOW?"

This hurt, just slightly. Since it came from Paul. I was expecting something like that from Paul.

"Paul shut your trap." Jake said.

He knows what I'm going through I guess.

Quil seemed to be happily entertained. Smiling and swiveling his head to my face to Sam's to Embry's to Paul.

"They might be—civil." Sam choked on the word. He didn't believe Bella's…friends. "But they're vampires none the less." He looked at me with his dark eyes.

"Embry you are to watch her. Don't let her out of your sight." He looked up at the dark indigo sky and motioned for us to follow him.

"It's time."

* * *

_The story is almost over! And trust me, there's another twist coming so you won't be disappointed. I have it ALL figured out…_

_and check out www.wolfishscribbles. to find other stuff. ex. Illustrations of this story that'll post up soon! _


	16. Meeting

**16. Meeting**

* * *

I was shoved roughly backwards when the boys needed to "change". There were sharp and loud _pops_ and_ cracks_ here and there as they grew into their furs and pelt of their wolf self. The tanned beige one slowly advanced and I scratched its muzzle.

Mom used to say I wouldn't be good with a dog. Well ha!

I tailed Embry and the others as I clambered through the brush of branches and leaves, they moved easily and gracefully. Almost like a ballet. I snickered. Imagine these guys doing a ballet?

We reached a clearing and Embry nudged me with his wet muzzle. It was obvious what he meant. I didn't have to learn dog-sign-language to understand. _Do not go into the open. Stay close. Don't leave._

I could see Bella out in the distance, also staying away, near the edges watching the vampires flit about. I guess they were sparring, or doing fighting strategies. I kept my eye on the contact between the werewolves and the vampires. One look at the vampires and the gang stiffened in unison. Paul growled. Why can't they just get along with each other? It's simple. _Hey I'm a werewolf. Cool I'm a vampire. Sweet, let's go out for a pizza. Sounds great._ Of course life isn't always so simple.

The blonde—younger looking one, the other one was Carlisle, I had heard Jacob talking about him. The doctor—walked towards the pack cautiously, as if advancing towards a rabid dog. I could see the distrust etched into his stone like face before he turned his back to us and talked to his "family" instead.

He was talking about new borns. Baby vampires? Gee, what fun. How they were somewhat predictable and would attack at the sides. Any opening they could get at.

He demonstrated with the other vampires. They were all just a white blur.

I couldn't help myself. I was entertained. Especially when he called on the pixie like vampire, when they started their match, it was almost like watching them dance. Synchronized with each other. Choreographed steps that would take years to learn and perfect. At the end, the little pixie had her mouth to the blonde's and grinned.

My legs felt like lead. Exhaustion finally hit and I buckled down low into the grass.

Embry whimpered and licked my cheek. It warmed me up a bit. I was only in Embry's old shorts and t-shirt. I had to remind myself to go by something to wear. This meant I needed money. This meant I needed a job. Man, did that suck.

Both of us watched as Jake darted forward and started frolicking with Bella. Being the cute little puppy that he was. Quil started after him and cocked his head to stare at Embry.

Embry bowed his head low to look at me and I gave a tired smile.

"I'm fine. Silly pants I'm just tired. Go. Make fun of Jacob and tell him how stupid he's behaving." My words were thick on my tongue, coming out in slow slurred tones.

It sounded like I was drunk. Or high. I wasn't sure. I haven't done either.

Satisfied he bounded after the big chocolate brown wolf and watched from the sidelines. I rested my back against a large trunk and closed my eyes.

I was rudely nudged by a wet nose. I growled and glared at the coffee brown wolf. Jared.

His eyes were a watery black. It stared back at me with concern, that I knew wasn't for me.

"Don't worry. Kim is back at Quil's. She's with Claire. She's probably asleep dreaming of you."

I added the last part because I knew I'd dream of Embry if he wasn't with me already.

He stuck out his large, flat, pink tongue and licked my already slobbered cheek.

"Aw jeez Jared. Gross."

A deep rumbling sound came from his throat and I knew he was laughing.

"I'll see to it that Embry clobbers you in your sleep."

Embry came back and wolf-slapped Jared. If they were back in their old form, he probably punched him. But it looked hilarious now.

They started wolf-slapping each other until Sam's black form growled at them from a distance.

It was time to go.

Meeting over.

It was time to have a date with a pillow.

I rode on Embry's furry back to Quil's. I could feel the heat burning through my thin layers.

Embry shifted and I was on his bare back.

"Holy cow! Embry! Oh my god." I struggled off him and hid behind Jake.

He covered my eyes with his whole body, like a big brother would to a younger sister, but then they'd just use their hands.

"Embry you ass. But on some pants!"

Quil chuckled. Great, he morphed back too.

"You guys are so immature!"

I grumbled. I could hear the sliding on of clothing.

Jacob gave me a wolfish grin, his tongue hanging out to the side. I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare." I glared.

He didn't of course. Sam didn't morph back either. Thank god. I've taken sex ed. But really. That was uncalled for.

Embry came poked his head around Jake's body. "Boo."

I punched him.

I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. Because he was still grinning. Of course it wasn't a full on punch like I did the tree at Jake's. But, ow.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. His hand in my hair. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me triumphantly.

"I hold grudges." I glared up at him.

He tilted my lips toward him and he explored my mouth softly. His tongue traced my bottom lip as it quivered. I was enjoying this too much. We pulled back for air and he arched his dark eyebrow up.

My head swam and I had to hold onto his shoulders to steady myself.

Finally I looked back up at him.

"Alright. You're forgiven."

* * *

_A/N: I have finished my exams! Yay. Sorry it took so long for the update. _

_Oh if you're interested, I've posted a new story for Paul. Because even Paul needs a little loven' right? So check it out if you're interested and tell me what you think! Thanks! heliophobia _


	17. Soldiers

**17. Soldiers**

* * *

Embry made sure I stayed back the next night. Reason? Sam had only ordered Jacob to meet with the fangs and Quil and Embry went with him as his "wingmen". I protested but of course you can guess who won.

I was sure I was close to breaking him, but of course the brothers dragged him out before I could finally let Embry take me.

Fine. But was I supposed to do while he's gone? There are no books around. And Jared didn't have to go with Jacob so he's spending time with Kim. I didn't really want to hang out with them if it meant watching them make out in the comforts of the other couple: Sam and Emily. Of course there was the other couple that Kim had told me about. Quil and Claire. But of course Claire is two and Quil is out having a great old time with Jacob and Embry.

_You're being selfish._

I frowned and flopped onto the couch and stared at the television. Nothing was good on. Chick flick. _No thank you._ French soap opera (I think)._Embrasser mon que? _Discovery channel. _EW, that guy just gutted a camel and climbed inside…NEXT! _

I continued flipping until I fell asleep.

I woke with my back aching. But still I was oddly comfortable. My hand traced the tan board. It was soft as silk. _Whoa. The board moved._ I looked at it more closely and my eyes widened as the sun light from the window reflected the tight tendons and veins trailing down the russet.

"Is my arm more interesting than me?"

I yelped and toppled onto the hardwood floor. Embry lay resting on his elbow and laughed at my shocked expression. I wasn't in the living room or in my usual borrowed space at Quil's. This was Emily's spare room.

"Idiot. Your arm _is_ you. I mean—it's a part of you. I mean I like your arm. But not more than you. You're a nice shade of coffee—."

Embry swiftly leaned in and shut me up with warm morning kisses.

I smiled sheepishly up at him with an idiotic grin I knew I had.

He smirked and picked me up like a princess.

"Breakfast!" He announced and I had to wrap my arm around his neck if I didn't want to kill myself falling down the stairs as he jumped down three at a time.

"Easy Embry! You're going to break the stairs and then you'd have to pay for it! And you could drop Emma." Emily scolded.

Great, I sounded like shipment.

"I wouldn't drop Emma." Embry's tone was defiant, but his face was all smiles.

"I bet you would." Jared quipped, his arm wrapped around Kim's shoulders.

_Hunh._ _She's here too. Oh look! There's Claire._

I pressed my lips close to Embry's and whispered, "what's going on?"

I could tell he was forcing a smile now. He faced me but his eyes were looking else where.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back.

I stared at him a little longer, hoping his head would suddenly open up and I could read his thoughts.

Kim seemed to be pondering the same thing as we locked eyes and she rolled her eyes at Jared. I nodded twitched my head to Embry. She smiled and gobbled up an Emily special omelet. All the boys stood around the table (except for Jared; his arm is still around Kim) instead of sitting around gobbling up whatever is edible in front of them. Something was wrong. They ALWAYS ate. No matter how long they just ate or how MUCH they just ate. I looked up at Embry again but he turned away and towed me to the table to sit beside Kim.

"Eat." He ordered.

I glared at him as he piled my plate with food. Pancakes. Eggs. Bacon. Toast. Jam. Orange juice.

"Whoa. Embry I can't eat all that." I bugged my eyes in horror.

Yes, I have a fear of an over flowing plate. Sue me.

He just ignored me and kept piling. Jacob was no where. I thought I could wheedle some information from him but curse my luck. I nibbled at the end of the flap jack and continued my glaring act at Embry. Hopefully he'd sigh like he'd always do and tell me everything that's on his mind.

Like that time when he told me how he wasn't sure how he fit in the gang.

"_What are you talking about?" I had asked._

_He looked at everything in Quil's living room. Table. T.V. Sofa arm rest. Lamp. Then back to me. _

"_My mom was out side of this tribe. But only the Quileute's can only become werewolves. The fact that I _can _turn into one means I'm somehow apart of this tribe. I mean, I never met my father before. Everyone's trying to figure out who's my father and who could be my half brother or half sister. The guys think Sam might be my half brother since he never knew his father either. It's kind of embaressing." _

Hunh. _So Sam could be his half brother. He did seem to have a brotherly charisma._

But he wasn't budging now.

"What's wrong?" He stroked my hair.

I realized I had stopped chewing and was bugging my eyes out at him again. God, I'm such a freak. I continued chewing and swallowed it with a chug of orange juice.

Everyone was just standing around. Except for Emily who was making more food. Which was kind of pointless, Kim and I can't eat all of that, and I doubt Claire can vacuum this entire meal up in that cute little baby body of hers.

Suddenly all the guys (and Leah) stiffened as Sam stood up and nodded.

"It's time. We should go."

Embry looked at me with apologizing eyes and stood up and started to head for the door.

Seth looked like a puppy seeing snow for the first time. He was exited. Embry was somber. Quil looked just as exited as Seth. Paul looked…well Paul.

I glanced at Kim and she too looked confused and angry.

Before we could protest in unison, Emily came over and plopped a bowl of stew in front of us. I mean a HUGE bowl of stew. Those bowls for a whole army. And stew for breakfast? She was in on it. I knew.

"Emily…" I started.

She shook her head and headed back to the kitchen to cook up something else. Obviously this was a nervous or worried habit of hers. Sam came back in to kiss her goodbye, like I see in those war movies. The soldiers going of to battle while their wives or lovers kiss them goodbye as the board the train or what ever.

Soldiers…war…

_Oh. My. God._

"Embry!"

I dashed outside and grabbed his arm and made him turn around.

"Let go Emma." He looked at the ground.

"Embry!"

I couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Let go Emma." He repeated. Obviously neither did he.

"You can't go. I know what you're going to do. This isn't some "run" is it! Embry you're going…you're going to war!" My voice was hysterical. Like a mental patients when they were frustrated. I was mental. "You can't go! Riley will single you out! He will…I know he will!" I pulled on his arm again.

"I can't back out Emma." He growled. "And if that bloodsucker shows himself to me." He looked me right in the eyes and hissed. "I'll tear him to shreds."

I don't know why. But I let go of him. Like I touched something hot (well of course he's hot. I mean in temperature wise, but you get the gist). He turned around. And without looking back he disappeared amongst the rest of the wolves.

Off to war.

* * *

_ A/N: Chapter 18 will be the last chapter. But I might write a follow up of what happens after. Who wants?_


	18. Disconnect Connect

**18. Disconnect. Connect.**

* * *

Kim seemed to be coping rather well compared to me. I think I went into shock. 

I sat at the table, fists balled up on top, my nails carving half crescents into my palms. And Emily was still cooking. Well baking technically. Muffins.

I didn't know how they could stand it. Kim, maybe I understand, Jared hadn't told her anything, and I wasn't about to burst her comfort bubble and tell her. But Emily…how can she just bake like it was any other day? Was I the ONLY one going catatonic over this?

I thought about my nightmare that I had. Embry and Riley taking on each other. I shuddered and tried to push the thought away. Kim was nibbling on one of the million muffins that had piled over the extra breakfast that no one ate. The orange juice was finished thanks to me. I felt parched. Like I haven't drunk anything in days.

My throat was awfully dry. I cleared my throat and Emily turned towards me with her eyebrows in a worry line. I shook my head; nothing. And she went back to work. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked towards the door.

I wasn't counting on Emily's wooden spoon smacking the back of my head.

"Ouch!"

"Where do you think you're going?" She hissed.

"I can't just sit here! I know what's going on!" I whispered back.

Emily stared at me with her one good eye. The other side was marred and permanently scowling.

"You're only going to jeopardize their chances. They would only be concentrated on protecting you if you go!"

I knew that was true. But I was going insane with worry. It has only been ten minutes since they left. But it already felt a century.

And I didn't feel safe in the house without Embry. I knew I was being selfish. But I couldn't help it. I felt ashamed admitting this to myself but: I was nothing without him.

I sat beside Kim on the couch as she was still nibbling on the same muffin. Her eyes were on the T.V. but I knew she wasn't really watching.

Embry…Embry… EmbryEmbryEmbryEmbryEmbryEmbry…it was like a chant inside my head that was driving me insane. Kim placed the muffin back on a plate and folded her hands on her lap. She was awfully quiet. She seemed so distant from the girl I knew on that sleep over.

"Excuse me." She said and walked to the bathroom.

I was stuck with my chant again. My head pounded and my heart beat quickened.

How long do I have to wait before he comes back? Or when I finally snap and start rocking back and forth like a lunatic?

I started flipping channels again. Discovery channel. A documentary of Northern wolves.

My eyes overflowed with tears and I caved into myself. I had to get to Embry.

I stood up and headed for the door again. Emily was there quick as a flash, her wooden spoon in hand. As if Claire was on my side she started crying from upstairs where I had tucked her in. Emily looked up, her eyebrows in a worry line again then back at me.

"Please…" was all I said. "I don't even know where they are. I just need some air. I can't be closed up in these walls or I will go insane. I will. I know I will."

Emily hesitated and marched upstairs, allowing me passage. I knew she didn't fall for my story, but she knew how I felt.

I yanked the door open and ran straight down the road. Great storm clouds were rolling in. I kept running. My runners squeaking against the slick pavement.

Where could they be? I actually really did not know where they were, what was I doing? Emily was right. I'd just be jeopardizing their chances and put them and me in danger. Why was I so selfish?

I was already a few kilometers away. I slowly walked back.

Rain started drizzling down from the menacing grey clouds like spittle. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued at my usual pace. The watch on my wrist indicated it had already been about half an hour since Embry's departure.

And then something in my brain seemed to just snap. Everything around me didn't seem to matter. My worry for Riley attacking me seems to fade. Riley? Who the heck was Riley? I needed to find Embry! And I suddenly knew where to find him.

I turned back and started running again. I couldn't feel the rain on me anymore. Just my need to find Embry right away. Trucks passed by me and honked. The drivers shouting for me to get inside, there was a storm coming in and that they could hear thunder already. But all I could hear were howls. And rock against rock. The only sound I searched for was the smooth voice of Embry's. The only thing against something that I want is his arms against mine. His chest against my cheek. My hand through his short black hair. I longed for his lips and I needed him.

I needed him like I needed oxygen to survive.

There was a trail a head and I started hiking my way off the path where the trees overlapped each other. Ferns were layered with water droplets that pelted me. Sharp thorns which scratched me. But I didn't care. If this was the way to find Embry, I didn't care.

I could hear it more clearly now. The battle songs of howls, jaws tearing stone flesh away. I flinched at a terrible cry.

Something flashed by me and I stumbled and fell. I lay still and flat against the soft moss. I exhaled and sucked in more air. Something loomed over me and I tried to stay still. It was torturing how the dread was sinking in me like poison.

Slowly I turned my head to look up.

Paul's silver pelt was there. I smiled—.

A lightning fast action caught me off guard and I screamed. Paul was struck by a stone fist and was rocked backwards. I covered my head and crawled quickly away from destruction.

I opened my eyes wide to see if Paul was ok. He was. He was tackling the small vampire like a rag doll. The carnage was not as bad as the movies. There was no blood. Just stone bits ripped out and tossed aside. I quickly ducked as one was thrown wayward to my direction. In my haste my palm grazed something sharp and I jumped back. I looked at the vampire in case he smelt my blood. But I wasn't bleeding. The warm liquid on my palm was saliva. _EW…Paul's drool._

The sharp curved object was Paul's fang. I took hold of it and stared at Paul's wide open muzzle, growling at the misshapen bloodsucker. He wasn't missing a tooth. I bet it grew back within the second. I held onto the fang like a good luck charm and brushed off the extra dribbles on my pants.

If Paul was here, Embry could be near by.

I watched my back constantly. I'd count to five and look back, like I used to back in Port Townsend. I used to walk home from school when I was in grade four. This usually made me feel safe. Making sure no one was following me within the five seconds.

I came across two vampires fighting each other. None of them were part of Bella's friends. I backed away slowly. My heel nicked a branch and it snapped. I froze. But my heart was going mad. And I knew that they knew I was there. Behind them. Fresh blood.

They looked my way. But not before one of them snapped off the head of the other and continued decapitating it. Somehow it was much gorier when they were doing it to each other rather the wolves against them.

I tried to make my legs move but I couldn't move. My muscles were tense and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear. It was stupid to come here. My fingers twitched around the fang I was holding. The diameter of it was of a small plastic cup. It was curved like a dagger.

The vampire advanced towards me. Her eyes were blood red and she bared her teeth like a cat hissing. She had jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. She was ugly. I would have thought she was beautiful before. But to me, now, she was hideous. I didn't even believe myself that I used to glaze over when I thought of Edward. No, Embry was the only one who would ever make me feel that way. Embry, and only Embry.

I smiled to myself on the inside. Maybe Embry was wrong. Maybe I _am_ his imprint. He just couldn't feel it yet.

The vampire cocked her head to the side and _tsked tsked, _like correcting a child. She was in front of me in a second and I could hear the wind whistle as she did. Her hand behind my head as if to snap my thin neck like the twig that snapped under my foot. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and tilted my head to the side, yanking hard.

I screamed and jabbed the fang into her neck and brought it across. I could feel her grip release and I fell back. There was a crack across her throat. I couldn't process the rest as two large wolves brought her down in the next second. One I recognized as the one I was trying to search for.

Embry was going insane. Crushing the vampire to pieces and then those pieces to pieces. I just hulled myself up with the trunk of the tree nearest to me and watched. Paul's fang still gripped tightly in my hand.

The other was a smaller grey wolf. Leah.

They collected the pieces and shot off.

"Wait!" I tried to catch up with them but Paul's silver flash picked me up with his mouth and raced off to the opposite direction.

It would seem dangerous in the jaws of a wolf. But I was awfully safe and comfortable to feel the hot breath spreading through me. He dropped my off at the edge and growled at me.

I stepped towards him and he nudged my harder with his nose and raced back to the forest. Only to be back with pants on and his features distorted with anger.

"I don't have time for this! Get back to Emily's NOW!" He shouted.

"But Riley—." That named seemed so foreign to me now.

"That bloodsucker is dead. Now get back NOW!" He shouted and pushed me.

Although his actions were rough, he meant well. I nodded and raced back.

Emily saw me and dropped her spoon. Her eyes wide she brought a blanket around me. Kim was no where so I hoped she was still in the bathroom and didn't follow my stubborn action.

"What is that?!" Emily asked, staring at the fang still in my fist.

"Oh." I dropped it and looked back at Emily. "It's fine. It's fine. They're all fine."

I smiled and was actually giddy. My hair hung limply by my face. I noticed that I was sweating but I didn't care.

Riley was dead. Embry was safe from him at least. That was good news indeed. And the way he attacked that vampire made me feel reassured. They were going to be fine. All of them.

I was wrong of course as I watched with dinner plate sized eyes as the boys carried in a cursing Jacob. My fingers shot to my lips as they quivered. Jacob. He was like a brother to me even in these short months.

_Was this my fault? Did I cause this? _

I caught Embry's eyes and he glared at me.

_It was my fault wasn't it?! _

I stood, leaning against the wall, fearing I'd loose my legs and collapse onto the floor. My eyes shot towards the door as one of the bloodsuckers walked through the low rising.

Something roared inside me and I marched up to him. Emily held me back and shook her head.

"He's a doctor. He's the only one who can help Jacob."

I looked back at the vampire. His blonde hair was glistening in the dim light that Emily's house provided.

Jacob kept howling and cursing on the couch. Embry walked through the crowd. His face distorted with a pained expression for Jacob. I wanted to say something. But what could I say to make this all ok. I couldn't. There were no words.

He cocked his head to me to go outside and I did, Embry following close behind.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted when he shut the door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get Jacob hurt! I just. I just couldn't…"

_I couldn't what? That's right, I have no excuses._

He didn't say anything. I knew he was sinking in everything. Jacob getting hurt. My being stupid and almost getting killed by a vampire. My carelessness. My recklessness has caused everyone to be so silent—except for Jake—in the house.

The once happy bunch was somber and it was all because of me. Everything was my fault.

"It's not your fault." Embry tucked in his chin as he mumbled.

I looked up at him with my big eyes.

"It's not your fault." He repeated. "I was scared to death."

He looked down at me with those gorgeous dark eyes. Why haven't I ever noticed how gorgeous those eyes were? They weren't just black, they had flecks of hazel that made it so mesmerizing.

There was a connection that seemed to snap into the right place. Like a loose thread being put back together.

"I almost lost you Emma. And I don't think I'd ever live without you so you better stop being so reckless or I'd loose myself…" He trailed off.

But I knew he had much more to say.

I had nothing to say. Though so much was going off in my head. I wanted to blurt out exactly how I felt. How mental I was. How sorry I was for making him worry. So sorry that Jacob was hurt even if it wasn't my fault. I wanted him to be happy again. I wanted him to smile. At least for me. I needed that hope that everything was going to be ok.

"Riley is dead." He finally said.

He looked up at the sky and I followed his gaze. There were pungent purple smoke clouds coming from the far side of the woods.

That's where Riley died.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"I don't care."

"What?!" He shouted his hands in his pockets.

Oh good, pants.

"All I need is you. Even if he was still alive and somewhere far I wouldn't care. At least I have you. I mean, if it wasn't for me Riley wouldn't be here would he? He caused all this right? This is my entire fault! I led him here. He was after me! I got you all messed up into this!"

Embry closed that small distance between us and brought me up close to him with one fluid motion. He brought my lips towards his and kissed me.

It was rough, yet gentle. This kiss was more passionate than the others. I could stay like this forever. I wouldn't break for air. Who needs air?

He broke apart but I leaned forward and he smiled. I couldn't help it. I smiled back.

How could I be so happy at a time like this?

"I told you stupid. It's not your fault."

I shook my head. Still smiling.

"I think you need to make it clearer."

And I kissed him again and again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Jacob was depressed. Bella had just visited and left. I knew how much she meant to him. I could sense that it took a lot to some what admit defeat and let Edward have her. 

I heard that she was getting married. That must have been a blow.

I watched as Billy fidgeted with some paper. Embry had his arms wrapped around my waist as we waited for lunch.

"Billy? What is that?" I asked.

Billy tucked it out of sight then brought it forward again.

"Wedding invitation." He mumbled.

He wheeled around the table and farthest away from Jacob's door.

"From Bella."

"Ah." I said.

"I don't know how to tell him." He sighed.

Billy might not show it often. But he's a very sensitive guy.

"I'll go talk to him."

I look at Embry and he shrugged. I know he tried without success and was ordered out of Jacob's room by a much sedated Jake. I think the drugs has passed so it was safe enough.

It was disturbing watching the bloodsucker—_Dr. Cullen_—break Jake's collar bone because he healed too fast and it went the wrong way.

Silently I crept into the cramped room.

Jacob was lying down with the covers off. His arm in a sling and his crutches near his bed. Those were for show. He was fully healed, but Chief Swan—Bella's father, charming man, though kind of nervous—usually came in to check on things.

"Hey." I cracked a smile.

He turned to look at me and looked away.

"I don't want to talk." He growled.

"Well then maybe you'd listen."

I stood at the edge of the bed, wondering where I could sit down without hurting him. Oh right, he's healed.

I sat at the corner and folded my hands in my lap. He didn't look up at me, just continued staring at the wall.

I sighed. "Jake…"

"I said I don't want to talk!" He shouted.

I glanced at the door, hoping Embry wouldn't burst in here and take it the wrong way. He didn't. Good.

"Did you know that Embry had doubts that I was his imprint?" I tried.

He looked back at me then away again. "Yeah? So?"

Pause.

"But I am."

He gave a harsh laugh. "Your point Emma?"

"It was because of Riley."

"Your bloodsucker."

"_The _bloodsucker. Yes. I think that our imprint had…I don't know disconnected. Because of that." What was I doing? I shouldn't be giving him false hope. What do I want him to do? Kill Edward? Shit. Well I started might as well end it. "But I think you did the right thing. You never know. You could find someone…else."

I closed my eyes tightly. I'm asking for it. I suck at comforting people. Why did I volunteer?

"I don't want to talk about this…" He said after a long silent minute.

Oh please god, please tell me I didn't give him false hope again.

I jumped off the bed when he sat up.

"Uh…Jake?" I asked worried.

He wasn't going to go right over to Edward now is he?

"Relax Em. I'm going to the beach. To get some fresh air."

"Right. Fresh air. Good. Okay."

I rushed through the door and turned around.

"Jake?" I wanted to say: You'll be alright. But that seemed stupid. "Um, don't forget your props."

"What?"

"Your crutches."

He rolled his eyes and walked back to get them.

"Oh, limp for good measure!"

"Emma…" His tone was silencing.

I looked down at the floor. I was making matters worse.

"Thanks…" I looked back up and smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

_A/N: Well this has GOT to be the longest chapter I've EVER written. _

_Okay, I know the fight/ war went by fast but if I didn't hurried it, this chapter would be MUCH longer and MUCH more boring. So basically the whole Embry/Emma imprint thing, Embry had his doubts because his imprint "connection" was somehow "disconnected" by the vampire "factor". You notice how vampires and werewolves seem to get in the way of each other? Well what if a vampire was in the way of an imprint? Would that still be an imprint? Or a disconnection? And the only way to get your connection was to kill the vampire? _

_Also, Emma tried to comfort Jacob before he got taunted by Leah. Just for the time-lines sake. Oh, but I do hope he comes back!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fanfic. You don't know how much you've helped me finish with this. It must be a surprise to my friends that I actually finished something. Anyways. I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL FOR EMBRY & EMMA! _


End file.
